Forbidden Love & Secret Kisses
by LauraNataliee
Summary: Another Cesca/Jonah FanFic. Forbidden Love & Secret Kisses tells the story of their love for each other and takes us through the good, bad and the ugly stages of their 'forbidden' relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love & Secret Kisses.**

Cesca sat at the desk in her empty Spanish classroom. She stared ahead at a particular seat at the back of the classroom while subconsciously tapping her pen on the table, shattering the silence. Her face held no emotion. Tap. Tap. Tap. She didn't know what to do. What happened was a mistake. It meant nothing... Did it? Tap. Tap. Tap. Her head was everywhere other than in her classroom until she awoke from her daze because of a knock at the door. Her head shot up, half heartedly hoping that he would be the one she saw in her doorway. He wasn't. Instead a tired eyed Mrs Fisher caught her attention. "Cesca? Are you ok? It's gone six o'clock. Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Oh.. Is it?" Cesca asked, while looking at her watch. "Guess I lost track of time," she stood up and started grabbing her things, still somewhat distracted by her thoughts. "I'll head home now." She picked up her bags and left her room, being sure to wish Karen goodnight as she walked past and left her standing in her doorway. Karen watched, confused at Cesca's distracted state.

Driving home, her thoughts wondered once again and she reached out to turn the radio up louder in the hopes that the music would drown them, but it was no good. The louder she turned up the volume on the radio, the louder her thoughts seemed to shout in her head. After she came to an abrupt stop outside her little terrace house and firmly pulled up the handbrake, the emotions she'd been keeping locked up for so long took over her. She screamed, as loud as she could and her clenched fists violently punched the wheel. She was angry, with herself more than anyone for letting herself feel this way about _him_. Soon her anger had gone and replaced by the sadness and hurt that she felt. Tears poured down her face which she hid into the steering wheel. All of a sudden, this feisty Spanish teacher seemed so small and vulnerable.

After minutes of crying, Cesca raised her head from the steering wheel and wiped away her tears. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked out of her window as she prepared to leave her car, but froze. Jonah was sat at her doorstep, watching her. All afternoon she'd been longing to see him but now he was there, right in front of her, she was scared. Her body shook in fear as she left the security of her car, he stood up as she reached him and let her pass, without either of them speaking any words. She turned the key and pushed her way through the door, leaving it open behind her.

Jonah followed behind, and quietly closed the door behind him before turning around and letting out a deep breath, preparing himself for the conversation he was about to have. He made his was through the passage and it to the front room. Cesca had slumped down into the sofa and was staring at the black TV screen. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that Jonah had entered the room. He made her way over to the sofa and sat next to her, his body tilted towards hers, his eyes glued to her face. "Cesca. We need to talk." No reply. "Ces, you're my Spanish teacher. You can't keep this up."

"Please, Jonah. You think I don't know that I'm your teacher? That's the whole reason we're in this situation in the first place. This cannot happen, Jonah." Jonah could see the hurt in her eyes and wanted more than anything to take it away. He edged closer to her and put his hand on her thigh in attempt to comfort her, her body tensed and she closed her eyes as though trying to wish it all away. A single tear escaped her eye. How could something so wrong feel so right? For the first time since the student had entered her home she looked at him. Her eyes scanned his face before trailing down to his hand which was still placed firmly on her thigh. She couldn't control herself as her hand reached down to hold his. "This.." her voice was week as she indicated to the both of them, "this is wrong, Jonah. Can't you see that?" His smile slowly disappeared. He grasped Cesca's hand tighter and merely nodded.

"Of course I know that. I didn't plan on this, Ces." Cesca's heart jumped as he said her name and all of a sudden, tears streamed down her face once again.  
>"What's wrong with me?" She stuttered as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Cesca had never felt like this about anyone in her entire life, she longed to be with Jonah. Jonah took Cesca in his arms and as much as she knew she should have pushed him away, she couldn't. She felt safe. Jonah kissed her forehead.<br>"Nothing is wrong with you, Ces, and I promise you, we will find a way to make this work. I don't care what it takes, I need to be with you." Cesca didn't respond, just nestled her face further into Jonah's chest. The room was silent. The couple just sat there in each other's arms. Small words weren't needed.  
>Cesca was awoken by the high pitched ringing of her alarm clock. Eyes still closed, she reached her arm across to her bedside table, feeling her way around it to kill the noise. Her fingers searched the table. Hair brush. Perfume. Cesca gasped as she felt her glass of water tip over and spill across both her bedside table and her now soggy cream carpet. Within seconds she was out of bed and rushing across her bedroom, bumping in to ever obstacle she came across to get to her dressing table, where she picked up a box of tissues and returned to the spillage. She crouched down at the side of her bed and mopped up as much as she could. When she was happy she turned off her alarm and sat in the chair in front of her dressing table. She pulled her legs up so her chin rested on her legs before staring at herself in the mirror, wishing that she didn't have to leave her house. Her room was dark. The curtains still drawn. Cesca reached for her phone and found the number she was looking for and waited for an answer.<br>"Hello, this is Waterloo Road Comprehensive School, how can I help you?" Cesca coughed.  
>"Janeece? It's..." Cough. "Cesca." Cough. "I'm afraid I won't be able to come in today..." Cough. "I think I've come down with something. I won't be able to make it in."<br>"Oh, ok, Cesca, well I'll let Mrs Fisher know, get well soon! Bye."  
>"Thanks, Janeece, bye." Cesca hung up the phone and smiled at herself, pleasantly pleased with herself. Cesca stood up and made her way back over to her bed, where she got in and pulled her duvet way up above her head.<br>Cesca woke, hours later, and reached out for the remote controls. She turned the TV and laughed at the four ladies on the screen. Loose Women. Cesca shot up and mumbled to herself "what time is it?" shocked that she had slept for so long. 1:15. "Suppose I'd better get out of bed." She got up and wrapped her silk dressing gown around her tiny figure. Her phone vibrated on her dressing table and she went to find out who it was. She was greeted by seventeen missed calls and four unread texts. She read through them all, one by one.

"Where are you? J x"

"Cesca, please reply! I'm worried about you. J x"

"Cesca! Why aren't you replying? J x"

" Cesca Montoya. I swear, you will be the death of me. If you don't reply within ten minutes, I'm coming round."

Cesca laughed at the hold she seemed to have over him. As much as she hated the circumstances, she loved that he cared about her. It was then that what the last text read really hit her. Ten minutes. She rushed to the message details. Received twenty-five minutes ago. She panicked. He can't have left school. It would be too suspicious and she wanted him to get the best grades possible, she wanted him to go far. She quickly typed back a reply. "I'm fine. Stay in school. C x", but before she had time to press send, she heard a knock at the door. Her heart stopped. "Great." She quickly looked at herself in the mirror. Her face had no makeup on, she was still in her pyjamas and dressing gown and she hadn't even put a brush through her hair. She quickly brushed her fingers through it and tried making it as presentable as possible in the little time she had, before rushing down the stairs to open her front door.  
>Cesca edged the door open slowly, and poked her head around the corner and looked up at him with a smile on her face, trying so hard to keep in her laughter. Jonah frowned at her. "I was worried," was all he said. Cesca's smile faded, and she opened the door and ushered him into the warmth of her home.<br>"Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee?" Cesca asked, while spooning coffee into her mug and putting the kettle to boil  
>"No, thanks." Jonah stared at the floor. Cesca watched him as he shifted on his feet and dropped the spoon in the sink.<br>"Would you stop acting like a moody schoolboy, please!" It was a command, not a question. Jonah rolled his eyes, clearly agitated at the comment. Cesca left him standing in her kitchen and made her way into the living room. Jonah followed quickly behind her. Cesca sat on the sofa with her legs pulled up close to her. Jonah hovered in the door way for a while. "I didn't reply because I was asleep. I wasn't in work because I phoned in sick. I'm sorry I didn't inform you of my decision to have a day off."  
>"I was worried about you." Cesca looked at his eyes, there was a genuine sadness in them.<br>"Come here." She waved him towards her and he joined her on the sofa. "What are we going to do?" He looked at her, unsure what she was referring to. "Jonah, this shouldn't be happening. We shouldn't have kissed, you shouldn't have my mobile number, we shouldn't be on a first name basis and you definitely shouldn't be over my house."  
>"But, Cesca, all of that has already happened. We can't erase the past and to be honest with you, I don't want to. Every single moment I spend with you, makes me fall for you more. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you... us, wondering if you are too."<br>"Jonah..."  
>"Cesca, if you don't want any of this then I'll walk away now. I want, more than anything, for you to be happy." He looked deep into her eyes, searching for a glimpse into what she was thinking. "Is that what you want, Ces?" Cesca shook her head.<br>"Of course that's not what I want. I'm just... scared. It's my life on the line here! I could lose my friends, my job, everything."  
>"I know... but we'll work something out, Ces." Cesca shook her head. She realised how much this <em>boy<em> cared for her and knew that there was absolutely no way they could just work it out somehow. It would never be that easy.  
>"Jonah, I think you should go." Jonah looked confused, but didn't argue. Before standing up he quickly pecked Cesca on the cheek, within moments Cesca was once again alone. Jonah had left with not so much as a goodbye.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

The next morning Cesca awoke at 7:30 sharp and adamant on not making the same mistakes as the previous morning, sat up in bed and opened her eyes before turning off the alarm clock which seemed to be getting louder by the second. Today, her mood was much higher than the day previously. Yesterdays lay in had done her good and today she felt as fresh as a daisy. Her naked feet touched the floor in tandem and she made her way to her bathroom with a spring in her step. After quickly brushing her teeth and flashing a smile at the mirror she laughed to herself before heading back to the bedroom to face her first obstacle of the morning. Deciding on what to wear. She smiled as she opened her rather large wardrobe, her own personal piece of heaven. Carefully she made through all her favourite outfits, taking them out of the wardrobe and holding them to her body. She finally picked out a knee high black pencil skirt which she wore with a purple high neck shirt and a beautiful pair of heels. After perfecting her outfit she sat at her dresser where she applied her makeup and pinned up her hair. "Ready." She smiled at herself in the mirror once again before glancing at the time on her phone. 8:15. "Better get a move on," She mumbled to herself while she stood up, picked up her bag and headed out of the house.

After driving into the car park of the place she knew so well and parking in her usual spot, her good mood seemed to be gradually vanishing. She got out of the car, bags in toe, and started to make her way towards the entrance. "Miss Montoya!" The call came from behind her, from an all too familiar voice. "Miss Montoya!" Cesca tried ignoring the calls. She could hear the footsteps behind her picking up, he was getting closer. Cesca pretended that she couldn't hear them and carried on walking, her stride getting faster. She squealed when he caught up and grabbed hold of her shoulder. He moved himself in front of her, blocking her from moving.

"Jonah!" Cesca hissed. "What are you playing at?" Her tone was angry.

"Well sorry, _Miss Montoya_." His tone was sarcastic. "Someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning."

"Actually, I was in a pretty good mood this morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a class to go to. Good bye, Jonah." She gracefully dodged past him, leaving him standing alone in the empty yard.

When Cesca arrived in her class room, her year eight girls were already seated. Cesca smiled as she made her way to her desk at the front of the class. "Morning, girls." The girls replied in chorus. Cesca loved teaching this class. They were so innocent and polite. "Por favor, abra sus libros de texto, las niñas." The girls quickly opened their textbooks to the correct page and began completing the comprehension questions in silence. Cesca's eyes flickered across the class. They all seemed so content... happy. Lucy, a girl sat right at the back of the class, looked up at _Miss Montoya_ and smiled at her. Cesca smiled back before turning to her laptop and making her way through the emails that she should have received yesterday.

First Period flew by and as she dismissed her class, Cesca glanced over to her timetable. She was now off until third period when she would have the year 12s. She sighed, praying that Jonah would keep his head down. Cesca simply sat at her desk second period, her face cradled in her hand. The door knocked and Adana walked in. "Hey Ces!" She grinned at her best friend, "where were you yesterday?" Adana sat on the desk opposite Cesca's.

"Oh, I didn't feel so good yesterday. Did I miss much?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual. Grantly moan about how kids these days have no respect. Ruby moan about how boys these days have no manners. The usual." Both Adana and Cesca laughed.

"Same old, then!"

"Oh yes! I'd better go, have a pile of marking to finish before fourth period." Adana rolled her eyes as she hopped off the table, "Catch you later, Ces."

"Have fun!" Cesca laughed while shouting after her as she left the room.

Cesca looked at her watch before looking up at Jonah who was making his way to his seat. She quickly looked back down before Jonah noticed her. "You're ten minutes early," she spoke calmly while marking an essay.

"Am I?" He sat down. Although Cesca had her head down, she could feel him looking, staring at her.

"Look, Jonah, we can't keep this up."

"Keep what up?" Jonah raised his eyebrow.

"Jonah. Please. The tension between us is ridiculous. We can't carry on like this. Can we not just forget about everything that happened... draw a line under it all?"

"No, Ces. I can't. I care about you and I know that you, whether you'll admit to it or not, have feelings for me." Cesca looked down again, her eyes were welling up and she didn't want him to see her like that. He was right. She did care about him and no matter how hard she tried; she'd never be able to simply forget about him and what they had.

The conversation was cut short when a group of the year 12s entered the room. Cesca quickly brushed away her sadness and greeted the class. The lesson didn't go as bad as Cesca had expected, Jonah didn't really speak much, he kept himself to himself, and Cesca appreciated it. At the end of the lesson when the boys began to leave the room, Jonah hung around for a second, slowly putting his belonging into his bag, clearly wanting to have a quick word with Cesca before lunch. Cesca didn't complain. She just smiled at him, apologetically. "You're right. This isn't going to go away and I don't want it to. I'll see you tonight." Jonah smiled and left the room. Cesca wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but she knew that this wasn't going away and there was no point in fighting it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Cesca rushed home from work in record timing. She was shamefully excited. Once she got in to her home she rushed upstairs and got changed. Her pencil skirt was replaced with some comfortable yet fashionable jeans and her top replaced with a shirt. She then made her way downstairs where she opened her fridge. She pulled out the various ingredients needed to make dinner and began cooking. She left the kitchen and proceeded to give the living room a quick tidy up. Half an hour later, the sound of the fire alarm caused her to go rushing into the kitchen. She opened the oven and sighed at the charcoaled chicken. "I fancy an Indian anyway," she mumbled to herself.

Moments later, there was a knock at the door and Cesca rushed to let Jonah in. "Hey beautiful," he grinned as he said it.

"Shhhhhhhh," she commanded as she looked around the street, hoping no one heard before stepping back, "come in."

Jonah made his way into the living room. Cesca followed on closely behind. He sniffed the air. "Is something... burning?" Cesca frowned.

"No. Was. I burnt dinner... how does an Indian sound?"

"Great," he laughed before walking over to Cesca. He gently placed his hands on her waist, unsure of the reaction he would get. Cesca looked up at his face and smiled. This was all the encouragement Jonah needed, he locked her lips in his and they shared a passionate, meaningful kiss. "You and me?" Jonah asked. Cesca smiled.

"Tú y yo." Jonah smiled back, unconvincingly. "Hmmm. Glad to see my Spanish Lessons are paying off." She broke away from him and playfully hit his arm. Jonah chuckled.

"Sorry... I totally know what you said."

"Course you did." Cesca sat down on her sofa and picked up her phone. Jonah sat next to her. "What do you fancy?" Cesca asked while dialling the number. Jonah took the phone from her hand and slung it across the room.

"You." He said while pulling her closer to him. He softly kissed her neck and Cesca simply giggled.

"I'm not that hungry anyway," she chuckled as she brought Jonah's head closer to hers and passionately kissed him. The pair were happy. They felt as though for once, they were in the right place with the right person. Cesca knew that it was wrong and the thought of getting found out killed her but the feelings she felt for this _boy_ were taking over her body. She had given up fighting. Cesca once again pulled away and leant back onto the sofa. Jonah's movements echoed hers and he reached out and put his arm around her carefully taking hold of her hand with his free hand. It felt so natural to them both.

"What's the plan for the night then?" Jonah asked.

"Well, I could make us some popcorn and we could watch a film?"Jonah laughed.

"Now, now, Ainsley Harriott. I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Jonah's sarcastic tone made Cesca laugh.

"Maybe you're right." Jonah sat up straight.

"How about I make the popcorn and you pick out a film?" Jonah suggested as he stood up. Cesca also got her up and made her way across the room and knelt down on the floor beside the bookshelf that held her ever growing collection of DVDs.

"Top cupboard to the left of the oven," Cesca grinned at Jonah.

Within moments, Jonah returned to the living room carrying a bowl of warm popcorn. He sat down on the sofa and watched as Cesca fiddled around with the TV. He took in every ounce of her beauty. When the DVD finally started playing, Cesca turned and joined Jonah on the sofa, nestling into his chest and holding him tightly. "What are we watching?" Jonah asked as he looked down towards her.

"Como Agua Para Chocolate," Cesca replied, smiling.

"I'm never going to understand this," Jonah sighed. Cesca laughed at the frustration on Jonah's face as he tried to work out what the people on the screen were saying and started translating, word for word. Three quarters of an hour later, Cesca's translations stopped. Jonah looked down at her. She lay in Jonah's arms, fast asleep. The sight made Jonah beam and he wanted to stay locked in that moment forever but he knew he couldn't stay the night. He slowly lifted Cesca's head slightly off his lap so he could edge his way out. He laid her head back down on the sofa, placing a cushion underneath it, before grabbing the throw off the arm chair at the other side of the room which placed over Cesca. He kissed her forehead softly, and although he knew she couldn't hear him, he whispered "Goodnight, Ces." He turned the TV off and left the room. He took Cesca's keys and locked the door after he left, being sure to post them through the letterbox. He didn't like the thought of Cesca sleeping in the house all on her own with the door unlocked for anyone to walk in.

It was just past midnight when Cesca woke up. She looked down at the blanket that had been placed over her and smiled. She picked up her phone, noticing that she had a text, and quickly opened it.

"Thought I'd leave you in peace, sleepy head. The doors locked. See you in the morning, night beautiful, J x"

Cesca beamed before getting up of the sofa, carefully folding the blanket and heading up to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Cesca woke up to a knock on the door. She turned over and looked at the time on her alarm clock. 6:00am. Who was knocking on her door at this time in the morning? She rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of bed. She shivered as the cold morning hit her and quickly placed on her robe and slippers before making her way downstairs. Cesca turned the key and opened the door. Jonah was smiling back at her. "Morning, beautiful," he chirped. Cesca laughed.  
>"At this time in the morning? Yeah... right, suppose I'd better invite you in then?" She sighed jokingly as she stepped back for Jonah to pass her. Jonah made his way into Cesca's kitchen where he proceeded in pulling a paper bag out of his school bag and placed it onto the dining table. Cesca wondered into the kitchen after him.<br>"What's that?" She queried while pointing at the bag. Jonah began taking two plates out of Cesca's cupboards before dividing the contents of the bag on the two plates.  
>"Churros," Jonah smiled.<br>"Aw, Jonah," Cesca loved that he had gone out of his way to buy them breakfast. "Fancy putting the kettle to boil while I go and brush my teeth quickly?"  
>"Sure."<p>

Cesca quickly brushed her teeth before rushing back downstairs. Jonah was stirring the two cups of coffee when Cesca walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She stood on her tiptoes so she could just manage to rest her head on Jonah's shoulder. She reached around and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning," she grinned, realising that she hadn't said it earlier. Jonah spun around and held Cesca close to him. They shared a passionate embrace before sitting at the dining table opposite each other.

Cesca held a churro up in front of her face. Jonah watched her as she stared at it. He found it quite amusing, she seemed fascinated by it. Jonah chuckled at the sight which caused Cesca to speak up. "Y'know..." she began, "when I was little, living in Spain with my mum and dad, we used to have churro's for breakfast every Saturday." She put the churro down on her plate and smiled at Jonah. "This brings back good memories." Jonah reached across the table and took Cesca's hand in his. He kissed it softly.  
>"I'm glad." He looked at the clock behind Cesca's head. "You really had better get ready. It's 8 o'clock." Cesca cursed under her breath while jumping up from the dining room table and making a dash to her bedroom. Jonah followed her up the stairs and walked into her bedroom, where Cesca was sat at the dressing table quickly applying her blusher. Jonah sat on the edge of her bed, watching her. "You don't need that stuff," Jonah spoke softly. "You're beautiful just the way you are." Cesca smiled at him through the mirror. She pouted her lips at him before continuing to apply her makeup. Jonah laughed and made his way over to her, he place his hands on her shoulders and pecked her cheek. "I'm gonna head off to school. I've got Spanish first so I'll see you in a bit." Cesca turned and kissed him back<br>"See you soon."

Cesca arrived at the school just five minutes late. She grabbed her bags from the boot and headed to her class. She opened the door of her classroom to find twenty-five, seventeen year old boys talking, laughing and joking. Jonah being one of them. "Morning boys, settle down!" She spoke as she made her way to the front of the class. The boys all sat down in their seats and watched Cesca with eager eyes. There was more than just one boy in this class that had feelings for Miss Montoya. "Sorry I'm late. I was a bit..." she glanced across the class, Jonah was sat at the back of the classroom, smirking, "sidetracked." She turned to her desk and picked up a pile of Spanish Poetry Books and began placing one on each desk, flashing a smile at Jonah as she handed him his copy.

"Today," she began once she had gotten to the front of the class "we will be doing some oral work, practise for the exam you'll be sitting in the summer. You'll each take it in turns to read a poem from the book, any poem and we'll go from there. Now..." she sat down on her desk and crossed her legs. "Who wants to go first?" Cesca's eyes flickered across the class. It came to her as no surprise to see whose hand was up first.

"Go ahead, Jonah." She smiled at him, a smile different to those of which she flashed to other members of the class, but not so different that anyone could get suspicious. It was a smile that only Jonah knew the secret meaning to. Jonah flicked through the pages before settling on a poem. Jonah stood up and cleared his throat before looking up at _Miss Montoya_ and smiling at her. "Mi Inspiración," he began. Cesca smiled at the title. It was her favourite poem. Jonahs eyes were fixed on _his_ Cesca as he slowly read out the poem. His eyes were full of love. "Tu me dices, que te gusta mi poesia. Y yo te digo, que sin ti no existiria. Y si te preguntas, porque digo eso? Te explicare en varios versos. Cada musico, tiene su musa. Cada poeta, tiene su inspiración. De la forma que cada cual se expresa, Depende de lo que siente en su corazón. Una persona, es mi musa. Mi amor por ella, mi inspiración. Tu eres esa bella persona. Y la dueña de mi corazón. Asi que seguire soñando, Y seguire escribiendo. Porque todo lo que necesito, es el amor que por ti siento." Cesca's eyes welled up as Jonah spoke the words, she knew that every word he spoke, was spoken for her and it both flattered and touched her.  
>"Eso fue hermoso, Jonah. Very beautiful indeed." She smiled at him, wishing that she could cross the room and hold him in her arms.<p>

Before long the class had ended and the boys started rushing out of the class. "Jonah?" Cesca called. Within seconds Jonah was standing in front of her desk flashing his perfect teeth at her. "Do you have to?" Jonah laughed.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." Jonah was absolutely loving the situation.<br>"Don't play dumb with me, Jonah Kirby. You knew that would get to me!" Jonah's smile disappeared.  
>"Did... did you not like it?"<br>"No, Jonah... I didn't. I loved it." Cesca smiled at him. "But do it again and I'll slaughter you! Do you realise how much I wanted to kiss you back then?"  
>"Oh yes, we could..." Jonah leant forward. It was Cesca who frowned now.<br>"Jonah, don't, you know we can't, I will however see you tonight?" Jonah nodded, just as Adanna knocked on the door. "I'll make sure to amend that coursework for you by next lesson. Bye Miss Montoya, Miss Lawal."  
>"Thanks, Jonah." Cesca smiled, friendly at him as he left the room.<p>

_Poem Translation._

_You tell me__,__you __like __my __poetry__.__  
><em>_And I __say__,__that __would not exist __without __you__.__  
><em>_And __if __you wonder __why I say __that__?__  
><em>_I will explain __in several __verses__._

_Each __musician __has a __muse__.__  
><em>_Each __poet __has __his inspiration__.__  
><em>_The __form which __is __expressed__  
><em>_Depends on __what __you __feel __in your __heart__._

_A person__is my__muse.__  
><em>_My__love for her__,__my inspiration__.__  
><em>_You __are __such a __beautiful __person__.__  
><em>_And the__owner of __my heart__._

_So I__'ll keep __dreaming__  
><em>_And __I will continue__writing__.__  
><em>_Because everything __I need,__  
><em>_is __the __love __that __you __feel__._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Day after day, Jonah would knock on Cesca's door, 6am sharp. Cesca would get up and let him in (_without even a moan about how the birds weren't even awake)._ They'd talk over breakfast and often, Jonah would watch Cesca as she applied her makeup. Jonah would leave for school, usually about fifteen minutes before Cesca, making sure that there was no way they could get caught and that was when their other life would be left on standby however it was never off for long. As soon as school was over, Jonah would head over to Cesca's house where they would pick up on the life that they had both grown to love so much. This evening was no different.  
>Cesca sat on the bottom step of her staircase and stared at the door. She looked like a little girl waiting for the postman. She glanced nervously at her watch. 5:30. 'Any moment now,' she smiled to herself. Cesca listened, patiently. She listened as the little gate outside creaked open. She'd been meaning to get it fixed. She listened as his footsteps grew closer and closer. She listened as he knocked on the door. Cesca beamed as she jumped up from the step and made her way to the door. She opened the door and there he was. <em>Her Jonah<em>. He flashed a cheeky grin at his girl.  
>"Hey..." Jonah was cut short of his sentence as Cesca took the front of his top in her hand and pulled it, him towards her and locked his lips in hers. Jonah didn't complain and as they entered the house, he kicked the door closed behind him. The kiss was long and feisty yet passionate and filled with romance. Cesca broke from the kiss and took Jonah's hand. She led him upstairs to her bedroom where they resumed where they left off. Cesca pulled Jonah's top up over his head and Jonah began unbuttoning Cesca's shirt. Soon there clothes became nothing more than piles on the floor.<p>

The pair laid in each other's arms, neither of them wanting to move quite yet. It had been just an hour since Jonah had arrived. Cesca buried her head into Jonah's naked chest and he rested his chin on her head while tickling her back. Jonah spoke, his voice soft, "Te quiero tanto, Cesca." Cesca looked up at Jonah. Unsure on how she should react to that, Jonah waited patiently for a response, worried that he'd said it too soon, but Cesca smiled and adjusted herself so that she leant on his chest, allowing herself to see Jonah.

"I love you too, Jonah." Jonah's eyes lit up and he kissed her softly.

"Really?" He asked, shocked. It made Cesca giggle.

"Yes... really." She kissed Jonah this time. "I really, really love you Jonah Kirby." Cesca rolled out of bed and Jonah watched her as she quickly wrapped her satin robe tightly around her body. "I'm hungry... what do you fancy? And this time, maybe you can answer with something I can order." She winked jokingly at him.

"You pick." Jonah smiled. "I'll be down in a second." Cesca left the room and Jonah hopped out of bed and chucked his clothes back on. He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled as he glanced across the room. Before getting up and heading down the stairs. Jonah found Cesca laying the table in the kitchen. He crept up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, holding her closely towards him. Cesca smiled "I ordered Chinese."

Jonah laughed as Cesca dropped yet another mouthful of food on her plate. She cursed quietly to herself, frustrated. "Why don't you just use a fork, Ces?" Jonah's plate of food was almost empty, Cesca's on the other hand was practically untouched. She dropped the chop sticks on the table and folded her arms like a school girl.

"I can't do it," she was highly frustrated with the fact and hated to admit defeat. Jonah shook his head.

"Pick them up, Ces." He commanded. Cesca listened and watched contently as Jonah attempted to teach her how to use them. Within minutes she was using them like a pro.

"What are your plans for the weekend then?" Cesca asked, hoping that somewhere along the lines she'd be involved. Jonah smirked.

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that. Dad and Ruth are visiting family in London, I told him I had too much revision and coursework to do so he agreed that I could stay home." He smiled. "From tonight, I'm all yours." Cesca's smile grew, taking over her face.

"So, you can stay here tonight?" Jonah nodded.

"And tomorrow night. Well... That's if you want me, of course." He paused. Cesca reached her hand across the table and Jonah automatically took it in his.

"Of course, I want you." Cesca stood up and started clearing plates from the table, Jonah got up an helped her. "You aren't actually going to be doing coursework and revision though... are you?" Jonah laughed.

"I think I can think of better things _we_ could be doing." He flashed her a cheeky grin as he pulled her close and kissed her neck softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Jonah woke with a smile on his face. He looked down at Cesca who was still sleeping soundly in his arms, her head on his chest. Jonah carefully tried pulling himself from underneath her in the hopes of getting out to bed without waking his sleeping beauty. His attempts failed and as he stood up a voice stopped him from moving. "Jonah... Jonah, where are you going?" His eyes shot across to her, her eyes were still closed shut. "Come back to bed," she mumbled.  
>"Ahhh. Ces, I'd love to but it's eleven o'clock."<br>"And? We aren't going anywhere."  
>"We are now. I'm taking you out. So. Ten more minutes and then you can get your ass out of bed and get dressed." Cesca groaned and rolled back over.<br>"Yes, Mr Kirby." Jonah chuckled at the irony of the comment.

Downstairs, Jonah packed some fruit and sandwiches along with a blanket, before making his way back upstairs. Cesca was stood in front of her foor length mirror and slipping in to a pretty little polka dot summer dress. She smiled at Jonah's reflection. "Could you help me, please?"  
>"Of course." He smiled as he made his way over to her. She lifted her hair and Jonah zipped up her dress before kissing her softly. "Are you ready?"<br>"Yep." Cesca grinned. "Where are we going?"  
>"It's a surprise."<br>Cesca locked the door of the house behind them both. "Now this is where your plan backfires. You, Mister, can't drive."  
>"I know, but I'm still not telling you where we are going. I'll direct you." Cesca sighed, desperate to find out where she was going.<p>

"Pull over and park here." Cesca looked at Jonah, puzzled. They were in the middle of what seemed to be nowhere. It was a lane surrounded by trees about an hour and a half away from the house. Cesca listened and parked carefully. "Come on, let's go." The pair got out of the car and after getting his backpack from the boot, Jonah reached out for Cesca's hand. "This way." He said while guiding her through the thick wood.  
>"Jonah!" Cesca was beginning to get worried, even though she knew she was safe with him.<br>"We are nearly there, Ces, promise. You'll love it." After pushing their way through a few more trees, the pair emerged into the daylight. Cesca gasped.  
>"It's... It's beautiful."<br>"Just like you." Jonah squeezed Cesca's hand. They were standing on the top of a mountain looking down at the bustling city. The buildings were nothing more than dots and the sun glistened as it bounced off the windows.

Cesca and Jonah laid on the blankets that Jonah had packed, Cesca's head tucked into Jonah's chest, their legs tangled together. They didn't talk. Words weren't needed. They were there, in that beautiful place together, as a couple, no one was going to disturb them. Jonah looked at his watch, it was getting late and soon it would be dark. "Not long now, Ces."  
>"Until what?"<br>"You'll see."

Half an hour later Jonah sat up straight. "It's time." Cesca sat up and placed her head on Jonahs shoulder, while Jonah wrapped his arm around her. "Watch." The pair watched as the sun began to fall. The horizon was filled with an orange, fiery haze and as the huge sun fell the sky was filled with shades of hot pink, reds and even purple.  
>"Just when you think you've seen it all." Cesca's voice was quiet, it was a whisper. Jonah pulled her closer.<br>"It's amazing, huh?"  
>"The perfect night." They watched as the sun finally disappeared behind the buildings. "I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as that." Jonah flashed a cheeky grin.<br>"I have, and I got to wake up to it this morning." Cesca's cheeks turned a crimson colour.  
>"I love you, Jonah."<br>"I love you too." Jonah stood up. "It's getting late, we should head home." Cesca nodded and the two headed back through the woods together, hand in hand.

In what seemed like no time at all, the couple had reached the comforts of Cesca's home and were sat on the sofa together. "Thank you, Jonah." She paused. "That place, it really was beautiful. I loved it." Jonah smiled.  
>"Dad used to take us there when we were little. We used to take a tent and camp out. He'd go the whole hog, campfire, toasting marshmallows, the lot."<br>"It sounds fun."  
>"It was, I'm not sure why we ever stopped going there." Jonah glance across as Cesca and laughed. He could tell that she was tired as her head rested on the back of the sofa and her eyes kept closing. "Cesca, babe, go to bed."<br>"I'm fine..." she mumbled.  
>"Miss Montoya. Bed. Now!"<br>"But..." Jonah frowned at her. "Fine." She got up and kissed Jonah softly before prodding her way up the stairs.

It was an hour later when Jonah joined Cesca. He got into bed and automatically, a sleeping Cesca rolled over, hid her head in his chest and wrapped her arm around him. Jonah kissed the top of her head and even though he was completely aware that she couldn't hear him he whispered into her ear, "I really do love, you, Ces. I always will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Jonah softly shook Cesca's shoulder. "Wake up, beautiful," he whispered. Cesca stirred and turned over. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight. Jonah sat on the edge of the bed holding a tray which had two slices of toasts, a cup of coffee (just like Cesca liked it), and a single rose. "Morning, babe." Cesca sat up.  
>"Morning," she reached over and kissed him softly, before picking up a slice of toast. "I could get used to this." She grinned.<br>"Well, you have me a few more days yet," Jonah's smile was weak. He reached over and tucked Cesca's fringe behind her ear.  
>"Your dads home today though, isn't he?"<br>"Nope. He just rang. My auntie has been taken into hospital. He's staying to look after her kids. Gonna home school Ruth for a bit. He's not sure when he'll be home.". Cesca reached out and placed her hand on Jonah's face.  
>"Are you Ok, Jonah?"<br>"I'm fine." He smiled weakly. Cesca knew this wasn't the case, but instead of pursuing the matter she just got out from under the covers and curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand around his waist. He needed to know she was there.

Cesca pulled up outside Jonah's home and they both got out of the car. Jonah needed to collect some things from the house. Clean clothes, his school uniform, books, coursework, essentials. As he rushed around the house collecting his things, Cesca wandered around the living room. She smiled at the pictures that were placed neatly on the sideboard. Family portraits. Pictures of Ruth and Jonah, smiling together. And then there was one that caught her eye. A cute little boy, couldn't have been older than three. She laughed at the cheeky grin. He hadn't changed an ounce. She smoothed the glass. "Its hard to believe I was ever that small," Jonah laughed as he walked over to Cesca and held her in his arms. They both looked at the picture.  
>"Do you ever want kids, Jonah? I mean not now..."<br>"Of course I want kids... Your kids." Cesca smiled.  
>"We'd have pretty adorable kids if they looked anything like their Daddy." Jonah laughed at the remark.<br>"I'm adorable now, am I?" Cesca too was laughing now. She reached up and jokingly squeezed his cheek.  
>Soon, Cesca and Jonah were home and sat in the living room. Jonah got up suddenly and made his way into the passage. Cesca followed, wondering where he was going, she watched as he rummaged around his school bag. "Jonah, what are you doing?" Right on cue, he pulled out a crumpled booklet and his Spanish book. He waved it at her.<br>"I have homework to do. You see, I have a very strict Spanish teacher who won't be very happy if I don't hand my coursework in on time."  
>"Really?" Cesca played along. "She sounds horrid!" Jonah nodded.<br>"Oh yeah! She's the worst. Mind you, she's still incredibly sexy."  
>"Is that so?"<br>"Mmm hmmm." Jonah chuckled and walked into the kitchen where he sat down at the table and began doing his coursework.

Half an hour later and Jonah was still sat doing his work. Cesca could tell he was getting frustrated and after making two mugs of coffee she went and sat next to him. "Do you want some help?" She smiled at him, her eyes caring.  
>"I'm fine..." Jonah replied. Cesca frowned at him.<br>"No you aren't... besides, what's the point in dating your teacher if you can't even get some extra homework help?" She winked at him. Jonah smiled back as Cesca turned the booklet towards her.  
>"Finished." Jonah beamed, an hour later. "Thanks, Ces." Cesca smiled back at him.<br>"You're welcome." She looked at her watch. 9:00pm. "How about you and I get an early night before school tomorrow?" She grinned at him. Jonah didn't need asking twice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

This morning, when Cesca woke up, Jonah was still sound asleep. Cesca looked at him. It seemed a shame to wake him up. She got up and made her way to the bathroom where she quickly washed her hair and brushed her teeth before heading back to her room and sitting at her dressing table. She sat applying her makeup before curling her hair and pinning bits of it up. Even after doing all this, he was still sleeping. Cesca walked over to the bed and kissed his forehead. "Jonah, babe, you have to get up now." Jonah's eyes slowly flickered open.  
>"What time is it?" He asked, confused that Cesca was already up, hair and makeup done.<br>"Half seven." Jonah got up then and held Cesca tight. She pulled away quickly, giggling.  
>"Watch my hair... silly!" She wandered over to her wardrobe. "Now, I need your advice." Jonah flopped down at the foot of the bed, ready and waiting. Cesca spun around and held up a dress in each hand "Which one?" Jonah laughed.<br>"Ummmm. That one." He pointed towards a knee high red polka dot summer dress. Cesca held it out in front of her, taking in every detail before looking back to Jonah and nodding.  
>"Good choice," she smiled before taking off her night shirt and replacing it with her dress. "I'm gonna go make myself a cupper, you want one?"<br>"No thanks, Ces." Cesca's flounced out of the bedroom to leave Jonah get ready for school.

Cesca smiled as got out of the car and saw Adanna walking towards her. "You look nice, Ces." Adanna smiled.  
>"Thanks love!" They slowly walked towards the entrance, catching up on gossip. Cesca's grin widened as they passed a certain Jonah Kirby who automatically grinned back.<br>"Good morning, Miss Montoya, Miss Lawal."  
>"Morning, Jonah," they spoke back in unison before heading up to the staff room.<p>

Tom, who was sat down on a chair, waved Cesca and Adanna over to him and the spare seats he had saved, they quickly joined him and brought him into their conversation. Minutes later, Chris Mead and Karen Fisher were at the front of the room, giving out announcements and information for the week. "Finally," Karen began, "I want you all to keep an eye on Jonah Kirby as his father and Ruth are away in London, so he's living on his own. His Dad is unsure when him and Ruth will be home as his sister is critically ill in hospital. He also asked that we all keep an eye on Jonah, as he's worried about how he's coping." The room full of staff all nodded and left to go to their classes. Karen called Cesca over to her before she had the chance to leave. "Cesca, I know Jonah really looks up to you and I was wondering if you could watch him, make sure he knows he can talk to one of us if need be? His dad seems to think that his auntie being in hospital could be really getting to him." Cesca nodded.  
>"Of course."<br>"Thank you, Cesca." She shot her a pleasant smile. "I'll leave you to it."

Cesca made her way to her classroom with a smile on her face, knowing that he would be sat in her classroom waiting for her. As she walked to the front of the class, Cesca spoke, her voice cheerful, "Buenos días, muchachos. Por favor, póngase su tarea listo para mí para recoger." The majority of the class sighed and excuses started flying around the room as to why it wasn't done or why it was in the house. Cesca shook her head, in too much of a good mood to shout. "Ok. I want _everyone's _coursework in tomorrow. If it isn't in then I'll be keeping you behind for detention." She proceeded to get on with her lesson plan, flashing flirtatious looks at Jonah every now and again, surprised at how quick the hour passed.  
>"Thanks boys, don't forget your coursework tomorrow, please." She spoke as the boys left the room. "Jonah, could I have a quick word with you please?"<br>"Course" Jonah grinned and remained in his seat. Cesca walked to the back of her classroom and closed her door before making her way over to Jonah's desk, where she sat on the desk in front.  
>"Jonah, Karen... Mrs Fisher asked me to have a word with you." Jonah looked confused.<br>"Why?"  
>"Your dad rang, he's worried about how you're coping with your Auntie being ill and living on your own." Jonah chuckled.<br>"Little does he know, I'm not living on my own." Jonah smirked at Cesca who pouted her lips.  
>"This isn't funny Jonah, everyone is worried about you."<br>"Ces, I'm fine. Honestly."  
>"Ok, well, you'd better get to your next class." She seemed agitated. She knew deep down that it was getting to him, whether he'd admit to it or not.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Two weeks had passed. Jonah's aunt was still ill but Marcus had returned for the weekend to check on his son. He was to return to London early hours of Sunday morning. For Jonah, it couldn't come quick enough. He missed waking up next to his Cesca every morning and longed to be with her. He sat in the garden, the sun blazed down on him as he attempted to do his Spanish coursework. He struggled to concentrate. Cesca took over his thoughts. He reached out and picked up his phone and began to text. "Morning, baby. I miss you. Are you ok? Love J x". He pressed send and carried on with his coursework.

Cesca flushed the chain and pushed herself up off the floor. She sat down on the edge of the bath for a moment and a single tear fell down her face. That was the third morning she had been sick in a row. She plodded back to her bedroom where she got back into bed and held her duvet close to her, wishing Jonah was in its placed. She smiled as she realised that she had a text and read it slowly before replying. "I miss you to, Jonah. I'm fine. I love you x". She wanted to tell Jonah the truth, wanted to tell him that she wasn't well but she knew she couldn't If she did, Jonah would be knocking on her door and she couldn't have that. She knew that he needed to spend time with his family, and didn't want him to worry.

Jonah smiled as his phone rang beside him and quickly ready the text. He replied "I love you to, beautiful x" before being called by Ruth. He looked up at her and smiled.  
>"Dads asking if you fancy going out today?" She beamed, clearly excited at the thought of a family outing. "He's thinking Blackpool?"<br>"Sounds great, count me in." Ruth squealed and skipped back into the house. Jonah began collecting his things together and headed in doors.

Cesca was sat at her dining room table, her arms stretched out in front of her. She stared at her fingers as she counted on them before frowning at them and then repeating her actions. Again. And again before pushing herself up from the table and rushing out of the house, grabbing her car keys on the way out. She got into her car and began driving up the road. She drove for about ten minutes before driving in to the car park of a local chemist.

Cesca stared at the numerous boxes. She didn't have a clue which one to pick so picked up five different makes before making her way to the till.

As Cesca got home she made her way to the living room, where she sat down on the sofa and checked her phone. She had one unread message of Jonah. She smiled as she read it. "Going to Blackpool with the family for the day, I miss you so much but I'll see you tomorrow. I love you x". Cesca was glad he was having a good day. She sighed as she got up and made her way upstairs, the bag of tests in her hand.  
>Cesca tapped her dressing table with her nails before looking at her watch. She took inhaled a huge gulp of air before looking. Her eyes welled up with tears as she picked the positive test up and chucked it into the bin where it joined the other four. All five proved that she was in fact carrying a baby. <em>Jonah's<em> baby.

It was lunch time when the Kirby family finally arrived in Blackpool and they all departed the car and began walking down the prom. Ruth and Jonah sat on the wall overlooking the beach while Marcus ran into a chip shop to get some lunch. Jonah found the situation awkward. He loved his sister, so, so much, but it had been so long since they had spent time together that he no longer knew what to say, so instead he said nothing. The pair just stared at the tide as it crept in. His thoughts trailed to Cesca. He wondered how she was, what she was doing, if she was thinking about him.

Cesca fell to the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest. Tears poured from her eyes and she rocked herself back and forth trying to comfort herself, like a child. She couldn't do this. Not now. Not _yet_. She loved Jonah and she really did want children with him one day... just not yet. If people found out she was pregnant then they'd ask questions. A relationship you can hide. A baby bump? For the first few months, maybe, but sooner or later people would work it out. Cesca couldn't risk that She couldn't risk people finding out she was pregnant. She thought her options through in her head. She could keep the baby, tell Jonah that it wasn't his, but that would be useless. He knew that Cesca loved him and him entirely. She could get rid of the baby. _Her _baby. _Their_ baby. But she wasn't sure she could do that either. How could she kill her baby? That left one more option. Leave Waterloo Road. Leave Rochdale. Start a fresh somewhere new. If Jonah chose, he could meet up with her after finishing his A-Levels. Even after all this thinking, Cesca still didn't know what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

Cesca stirred in bed before jumping up and rushing to the bathroom. It was 7am. She was beginning to accept the morning sickness now. She accepted it and expected it. The door knocked and Cesca went to answer it, knowing who would be the other side. Today, she had decided to talk to him about it. Jonah automatically knew that something wrong. He placed his hand on her cheek. "You look so pale. Have you been sick? Why didn't you ring me?" Cesca was too worn out. She just took his hand and led him up to her bedroom where she got back into bed, curled over and fell back asleep. Jonah laughed at how cute she looked before laying next to her and wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

Cesca woke up and reached down to hold Jonah's arm. "Hey, baby." He smiled, Cesca didn't really respond. He pulled her around so she faced him. "Come on, what's wrong?" Cesca's eyes filled with tears and she pulled her duvet up over her head. Jonah shuffled his way under the duvet to join her. He kissed away her tears and repeated his question, calmly and concerned, "What's wrong?" Cesca took a deep breath.  
>"You won't hate me... will you? Jonah frowned.<br>"Cesca Montoya. I love you. Nothing you can possibly say will make me hate you."  
>"I... I... I'm pr...pr..."<br>"Cesca, come on spit it out."  
>"I'm pregnant." Jonah froze. "Are... are you ok?"<br>"Yeah, Ces, I'm... fine." He looked stunned. "God, I thought it was something serious." Cesca's face looked shocked and she quickly shot up. Jonah echoed her movements.  
>"What the hell do you mean? <em>I thought it was something serious<em>. This _is_ serious, Jonah!"  
>"Yeah, I know... but we both love each other and we both want kids. Worse things can happen."<br>"Worse things, Jonah? Are you forgetting that I'm your teacher? Are you forgetting that you are just seventeen? Are you forgetting that you haven't got a job?"  
>"I love you, Cesca." He smiled. "And I love our unborn child. You and me, we can take on the whole world.<p>

Cesca and Jonah sat on the bed, hand in hand. Jonah broke the silence. "Ces?" Cesca looked up at him, her eyes were glazed, she looked so vulnerable... scared. "Do you _want_ to keep this baby?" His voice was quiet, as if he was scared about hearing the answer.  
>"<em>Of course<em>, I _want_ to. I just, I don't see how it can work, I mean, I thought about it, but the only way I can think I can make this work is if I leave Waterloo Road. Start a fresh somewhere new." Jonah kissed Cesca's forehead and pulled her close to him.  
>"Well, I'll be here, no matter what you want." Cesca smiled.<br>"We don't have to decide anything yet, do we?"  
>"Course we don't." Jonah squeezed her hand tighter. "Now, come on. Lying in bed all day isn't going to help anyone." Cesca moaned before rolling out of bed and getting dressed.<p>

Jonah pottered around in the kitchen, washing and putting away dishes. Something that Cesca hadn't done all weekend which wasn't like her at all. Once everything was back in its place he went to join her in the living room. She laid, curled up on the sofa, her head resting on the arm. Her eyes stared ahead of her at nothing in particular. Jonah sat next to her and gently pulled her up so that her head now rested against his chest. He softly kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "you and me, Ces. We can do this. I know we can." Cesca looked up at his adoring eyes. She saw not a boy, but a man. A man who loved her and her own baby. A man who would do anything for them. She didn't see a student. She saw a father. The father of her child. At that moment in time, Cesca knew exactly what she wanted to do; she just didn't know how she was going to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

Cesca frowned as she woke up to find that Jonah wasn't there. She knew he wouldn't be far away, but not waking up to seeing him laying there next to her was something that upset her. She shuffled out of bed and got into her robe before heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She flashed her teeth in the mirror before making her way back to the bed room. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black leggings and a floral top, a huge improvement on the nightdress she had been wearing all weekend. She glanced at herself in the mirror and her hand trailed down to her stomach where it rested for the moment. She stared down at it. It looked the same and it felt the same. Cesca struggled to believe that there was actually a little human being growing inside her. She smiled as she felt Jonah place his arm around her waist. She hadn't even notice him enter the room. He kissed Cesca's cheek, softly. "Morning, beautiful." Cesca turned her head and kissed him. Jonah smiled and held up a cup of steaming hot coffee. "Thought you'd need it," he grinned as Cesca took the mug off him and sipped it.  
>"Thank you, baby." She sat on the edge of her bed. "I don't want to go to work. I want to stay here." She sounded like a child when she said it. Jonah sat next to her and reached his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.<br>"I know... but you have to go back at some point." He grinned. "It won't be all that bad, after all... You get to stare at my face for two whole hours." Cesca looked up and chuckled as Jonah winked at her.  
>"You're right..."<br>"Yep, I am. Now, I have to go, will you be ok?"  
>"Of course I will be, Jonah! Don't you worry about me. I'll leave as soon as I've done my hair."<br>"Ok," Jonah kissed Cesca passionately before getting up and making his way out of the bedroom. "I love you..." He looked back at Cesca, whose hand was once again on her stomach. "Both of you." Jonah left and Cesca was once again alone in her bedroom.

Jonah wandered through the corridors he knew so well. A smile was plastered across his face. He thought about his _baby_. He wondered if it would look like him. If it would have his eyes, his nose, his smile. He arrived at Spanish five minutes early, as usual, and walked in and took his seat. Cesca watched, her eyes fixated on his movements. He had a certain spring in his step that was impossible for her to miss. "Hey, Jonah..."  
>"Morning, Miss Montoya." She laughed at his tone of voice which had a hint of excitement hidden beneath it.<br>"So, you going to share whatever it is that's got you in such a good mood?"  
>"I don't know, everything just seems so... so... perfect right now." Cesca looked down at her stomach and smiled before looking back up at Jonah again.<br>"Yeah... It does seem that way doesn't it. That still doesn't stop me being so scared about it." Jonah wanted to cross the room and hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright but he knew he couldn't. He knew that this was the one place that was stopping them from being a normal couple. Instead he just gave her a loving, caring smile.  
>"I know... but it <em>will <em>be ok. I promise." Cesca smiled back.  
>"I know."<p>

The lesson flew by, as did the rest of the lessons Cesca taught that day and as soon as she dismissed her last class she grabbed her things and left to go home. After letting herself in, Cesca kicked off her heals and collapsed on the settee where she picked up the phone and rang her surgery to book an appointment for the following week. Within minutes, she'd hung up and was filling the details into her calendar.  
>"Cesca?" Jonah let himself in and walked in to the living room. Cesca laid across the settee, she smiled at his presence.<br>"Hey, babe." Cesca lifted her legs so Jonah could sit down and then lowered he legs once again so her feet rested on Jonah's lap.  
>"How are you? How was your day?"<br>"I'm good..." Cesca placed her hand on her stomach, "We are good. My day flew by! Actually, I have some news. I've booked an appointment at the doctors. Having a check-up next Monday."  
>"That's great, Ces!" Jonah beamed. "Will you find out what it is?" Cesca laughed.<br>"No, Jonah, it's way too soon to tell. Besides, I would kind of like it to be a surprise, wouldn't you? It's much more exciting." Jonah smiled.  
>"Yeah, I guess you're right. It doesn't matter anyway. We'll love it no matter what."<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

The week flew by and before they knew it, it was Friday again. Jonah's father had rung and told Jonah that he'd be home next week. Both Cesca and Jonah dreaded it. The thought of not being able to see each other first thing in the morning and last thing at night killed them both. Cesca rushed home from work so she'd have at least half an hour to get ready. She wanted to make this weekend memorable for them both as she wasn't sure when they be able to have another one together. She rushed around the house, packing the bare essentials (something that Cesca struggled with) into a suitcase and crammed them in to the boot of her car. She also filled a coolbox, which she also put in the boot along with other things that they would need. By the time Jonah got home from work she was collapsed on the settee. Being pregnant was really taking it out of her. She jumped up as Jonah entered the room and took his hands in hers before reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. Jonah smiled. "Come on." Cesca chirped. "We're going away." Jonah looked confused.  
>"What? Where?"<br>"It's a surprise." She winked at him before leading him out to the car.

Cesca pulled up in the familiar little lane. "Surprise!" Jonah chuckled.  
>"Ces! What are we doing here?" Cesca had already gotten out of the car and made her way to the boot. Jonah quickly followed and watched as she opened it. He beamed when he saw the contents. The boot was filled with a small tent, sleeping bags and marshmallows. "Ces..." He was speechless.<br>"We..." she began, "are _doing the lot_," she smiled as she quoted Jonah. She could tell that this was one part of his childhood that he loved the most. She knew that pretty soon, Jonah would no longer be a child but a parent. She wanted him to make the most of the time they had now, together. Jonah helped Cesca unload the car and they made their way through the woods together.

Cesca and Jonah sat, huddled around a crackling fire laughing and joking while toasting marshmallows. There laughter subsided as the sun began to set in the horizon and they stared into the distance. It was at that moment that it happened. As the sky was splashed with shades of pink, orange and even purple. As the sun said his goodbyes to the day. Jonah, got down on one knee and took Cesca's hand which he kissed softly. Cesca's heart fluttered and her eyes sparkled as she watched him, the sun setting peacefully in the background. "Cesca Montoya. I love you, so, so much." A tear of happiness slid down Cesca's face as Jonah reached in to his back pocket and pulled out a small red box. "I was waiting for the right moment..." he looked around him, "I think this is it. Cesca Montoya, Quieres casarte conmigo?" Cesca's face lit up as he proposed to her in her home language and the tears continued sliding. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around Jonah's neck before kissing him softly.  
>"Yes, Jonah." She laughed, "Of course I'll marry you. I love you too." Jonah kissed her back, but his kiss was more feisty, passionate. The sun continued setting behind them but they were now to wrapped up in their own private world to notice. Jonah slipped the diamond ring on to Cesca's finger and she held her hand up to admire it.<br>"It's a shame you won't be able to leave it one," Jonah commented.  
>"What do you mean?" Cesca frowned, confused.<br>"Cesca, are you forgetting that you have to go back to work on Monday with a staffroom full of nosey teachers. You go in wearing a wedding ring and they'll ask questions. Cesca's frown grew. She couldn't wait to be able to be Mrs Kirby without anyone being able to judge or ridicule her for it.

Cesca stirred in Jonah's arms before looking at the time on her watch. It was just 7:30. Cesca wasn't by any means an early bird but she found it so hard trying to sleep in a tent. Cesca loved her home comforts, her memory foam mattress being one of them. She shifted so that she faced Jonah. He was perfect. There was no denying the fact the he really was her _Prince Charming._

Soon Jonah woke. Cesca, by this point was sat up next to him and he to sat up to face her. He kissed her passionately. "Morning, beautiful." Cesca smiled before placing her hand on his naked chest.  
>"Morning." She wore a huge smile across her face, a smile that Jonah had missed. He pulled her close to him in a tight embrace.<br>"Thank you, Ces. This has been perfect, I know you aren't a big fan of camping." Cesca laughed.  
>"No, you're right, I'm not, but I've really enjoyed myself. Last night was so, so perfect."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"Wake up, baby." Jonah gently shook Cesca's arm while she woke from her sleep. "You have an appointment to go to." He smiled at his fiancé, lovingly. She smiled back and sat up slowly while rubbing her head with the palm of her hand. "I know you aren't keen on the idea, but I want to come with you," Cesca sighed.  
>"Jonah..." He stared at her, his eyes pleading. "You know I want you there, but it's just not possible! It'll be suspicious... besides, it's just a check-up! I'll be back in school in time for your Spanish lesson. I promise. I'll fill you in on everything!"<br>"But..."  
>"No, Jonah. It's too risky." She pecked him on his cheek before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, babe."<br>"Ok... but I want to hear everything!"

Cesca's appointment was at 8:15. She left the house at quarter to eight, leaving Jonah with her house keys. By 8:00, she was sat in the waiting room, tapping her foot on the floor while staring around at the stupidly clean room. She smiled at the women she was surrounded by. All were either pregnant or had recently given birth. A woman who couldn't have been older than thirty came and sat next to her. She cradled a new born baby boy in her arms. Cesca smiled politely at her before looking down at her son. "He's so small," Cesca smiled. The lady looked up at her and laughed.  
>"Yeah, his voice... not so much. Especially when you're trying to get a good night sleep, it's definitely worth it though!. I'm Lisa."<br>"Cesca." Cesca watched the little baby stir in her arms, fascinated. She subconsciously moved her hand down to her stomach, which now had a slight curve to it.  
>"Do you want to hold?" Cesca shook her head.<br>"No... thank you. He's so small... I'd probably hurt him."  
>"Don't be silly!" Lisa laughed. "Here," she said handing her son over, Cesca held out her arms and took the little baby, holding him carefully. "See, you're a natural." Cesca smiled. It wasn't so hard.<br>"What's his name?"  
>"Alfie."<br>"Hello, Alfie," she whispered, while placing her hand on his stomach and pulling his blanket from his face. His hand found Cesca's finger and wrapped itself around it. "I'm guessing it's your first?" Cesca nodded.  
>"To tell you the truth... I'm terrified!"<br>"Don't be! Honestly, being a mother is one of the easiest, most natural things you will ever do. You'll be fine!" A nurse stood in the doorway, holding a clipboard in her hands.  
>"Cesca Montoya." She glanced across the room. Cesca handed baby Alfie back to his mum.<br>"Good luck!" Lisa smiled.  
>"Thanks!" Cesca walked over to the nurse with a spring in her step.<p>

Cesca entered the small cubicle where a lady sat in the corner. "Hey, I'm Lucy. I'm going to be your midwife. "  
>"Hi," Cesca smiled, awkwardly. Lucy patted the hospital bed.<br>"If you'd like to hop on up and make yourself comfy." Cesca laid on the bed. Within moments, Lucy was rolling the transducer across Cesca's stomach and they both stared intently at the screen. Lucy smiled and pointed at what looked like a small blob on the screen. "See that?" Cesca nodded. "That is your baby." Cesca's eyes welled with tears. Happy tears. For the first time she realised that she was actually going to be a mum. "You are about eight weeks pregnant." Lucy went through all the facts about being pregnant, the do's and the don'ts.

Cesca looked up as the door to her Spanish class opened and Jonah walked in. He took his seat at the back of the class. "How was it?" He smiled.  
>"Great. I'll tell you all about it tonight!" Within moments her classroom was filled with year 12's and Cesca was handing out everyone's workbooks. As she reached Jonah's desk she flashed him a smile and spoke, directing the message to the entire class, "Please turn to the last page you worked on." The class did as they were told and Jonah glanced up at Cesca as he did so, and his mouth dropped. Cesca had slipped the scan picture into his work book. Cesca winked at him before returning to the front of her classroom. Jonah smoothed the scan picture with his fingers. He looked down at his baby. Cesca watched him from her desk. As the rest of the class got on with their work, he stared in awe at his baby. Cesca could see how excited he was and she understood it because it was the exact same way she had felt just hours earlier when she was given the picture. She rested her head in her hand and watched him contently. She knew keeping the baby was the right thing to classroom emptied quickly as the boys pushed and barged their way out of the classroom to go on their break. Jonah slowly made his way to the front of the classroom and sat on the desk in front of Cesca's. He held the scan tightly in his hand. "Are you happy?" Cesca asked.<br>"I don't think I could be any happier." He smiled at Cesca, his eyes glistened. "This is really happening isn't it?"  
>"Mmm, hmm." She smiled. "There's no going back now. This is happening and I wouldn't want it any other way."<br>"I love you, Ces."  
>"I love you too, now, go on, you'd better get a move on. I'll see you tonight." Jonah turned and went to leave the room. "Jonah..." Jonah swung himself around to face her. She held her hand out. "Keys?" Jonah laughed and took them out of his back pocket and placed them in her hands.<br>"Bye, Ces."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Cesca woke up in her bed after a restless night and turned to face her Jonah. Of course, he wasn't there. It had been one long, hard week since he had left to go home because his Dad returned. Cesca hated waking up alone in her bed. She hated not having him there to hold her, be with her. She turned over and looked at the scan picture of her baby, which she now kept close by her wherever she went. She got out of bed and stood in front of her mirror. Her fingers fan across her stomach. Cesca was beginning to get excited about the prospect of having a baby, being a Momma. She pulled a little black dress from her wardrobe and a pair of purple heals. She figured she might as well make the most of being able to wear her favourite dresses as pretty soon she wouldn't be able to fit into them.

Jonah looked at his watch before knocking firmly on the door. It was 6:30am. Cesca carefully walked down the stairs, being careful not to trip on her heals. As she reached the bottom she kicked her shoes off, they were already aching her feet, and went to open the door. "Hey," she smiled. Jonah reached forward and kissed her lips softly before looking her up and down.  
>"Morning, beautiful," he winked at her before following her into the house. "You're up early."<br>"I know," she covered her mouth while she yawned. "I couldn't sleep." Jonah wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I love you... both of you."  
>"Well... we love you too." Cesca's hand rested on her rounded tummy. She didn't look pregnant, yet, but she felt bigger. In just under two months, Cesca would be noticeably pregnant and that scared her.<p>

Cesca sat at the desk in her empty classroom. She had a free period which she would usually spend marking coursework and planning lessons, today was different. She sat at her computer and typed into the search engine "Homes for sale in Oxford." She'd been thinking about it a lot lately and she now felt it was time to start looking. She knew that for her to make having this baby work, she had to move away and start a fresh and figured Oxford would be a good place to do it in. Jonah only had a few weeks left in Waterloo Road and was hoping to get accepted in Oxford University. She figured that she could move to Oxford, look for a job and if Jonah wished, he could join her. He was going to have to move to Oxford anyway. Cesca quickly minimised the screen when Jonah entered her classroom. She didn't want him to know what she was planning, not yet. She looked up at him and shot him a friendly smile. "Hey." His voice was calm, happy. He made his way to the front of the class and sat on the desk in front of Cesca's.  
>"Hey... what are you doing here? I don't have your class now."<br>"I just... missed you. That's all." Cesca chuckled, very flattered.  
>"I... <em>We <em>missed you too." A group of year seven girls started gathering outside Cesca's classroom. "I'd better call them in..." Jonah stood up.  
>"Ok, well, I'll see you later." He turned his back away from the year sevens and whispered "I love you," before leaving Cesca alone in her classroom.<br>"Come in girls!" Cesca called, the girls all came rushing in and took their seats. Cesca glanced around the classroom. Lucy sat at the back, her head was down and she stared at the floor. Her hand hurriedly brushed away a tear from her face. Cesca knew something was up. She picked up a pile of neatly stacked Spanish textbooks and started handing them out. When she got to Lucy, she knelt down besides her and placed her hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "Lucy, are you ok?" Lucy looked up at her and forced a smile and simply nodded. The tears welled in her eyes. Lucy was always a quiet girl, but she was always _happy_.

After a long hour of glancing up at the still distressed Lucy, it was time to dismiss the class. Cesca looked over at Lucy and asked her to stay behind. She didn't move from her seat. Cesca strolled over to her and watched as Lucy pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her wrists and hands so only the tips of her fingers showed. Cesca couldn't quite understand why. Her room wasn't cold. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Lucy stared down at the table. "You can talk to me about it mind. Maybe I can help." Lucy shook her head.  
>"No, miss. You can't." The tears streamed down her face.<br>"Has someone said something to upset you, Luc?" Lucy shook her head. "Lucy, I want to help you. I can help make it better. I promise." Lucy looked up at Miss Montoya, her eyes full of sadness. She pulled the sleeves of her jumper up. Her arms were laced with bruises. Cesca gasped at the sight. "Lucy, did someone do this to you?" Lucy nodded. "Who? Who did it?"  
>"I... I can't tell you." At this point, Cesca wrapped her arms around Lucy.<br>"Lucy, it's ok! I can help you. We can make this go away."  
>"Really Miss?"<br>"Really."  
>"It was... it was my mum's boyfriend."<br>"Does your mum now about this, Lucy?" Lucy shook her head. "Lucy, I'm going to have to talk to Mrs Fisher about this." Lucy's face held no emotion. She just nodded. "Come on, let's go to her office." Lucy stood up and followed Cesca, never moving very far away from her side.

Cesca knocked quietly on Karen's door, she entered and closed the door behind her leaving Lucy sitting quietly in the office with Janeece. Karen smiled pleasantly at Cesca, "Karen, I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you about something?"  
>"Of course, my door is always open, what's wrong?"<br>"Well, It's about Lucy Whitmore."  
>"Year seven?"<br>"Yes... She seemed very distressed and upset in my class, so I kept her behind, just to check everything was ok." Cesca frowned. "Karen, her arms are laced with bruises. She says her mum's boyfriend gave them to her. I'm not sure what we should do about it..."  
>"Wait... are you sure about this? Did she actually say it was him?" Cesca nodded.<br>"Right... well, um. I need to speak to her."  
>"She's waiting outside."<br>"Thanks, Cesca." Cesca opened the door and called Lucy in who continued to look at the floor, she looked up at Cesca as she went to left the room.  
>"Please, Miss... would you stay?" Cesca glanced over at Karen, who nodded with approval.<br>"Course I will."

"Lucy, Miss Montoya has been telling me what's been going on. Can I see?" Lucy pulled up the sleeves of her jumper. Karen winced at the sight, thinking of her own children. She struggled to ask the next question. "Lucy, has he hurt you in any other way? Has he _abused_ you, Lucy?" Lucy knew what she meant by this question and almost instantly, her eyes welled up. She couldn't speak, instead she just nodded. Cesca, like Karen, couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Lucy, why don't you sit down? Miss Montoya can sit with you for a bit." Lucy sat on the settee and Cesca sat next to her.  
>"It's going to be ok, Luc, he won't be able to hurt you anymore... I promise."<br>"Lucy, we're going to have to ring the police," Karen cut in.  
>"Miss, no, you can't!" Lucy's tears fell more violently now, as she spoke to Karen. Cesca comfortingly placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder.<br>"It's ok, Lucy. They can stop him from seeing you. You won't get in to trouble. You've done nothing wrong!" Cesca tried comforting her.

It was the end of the day before Cesca got to leave Karen's office. The police had come and spoken to Lucy, and Lucy's mother had been informed. Cesca entered her classroom and closed the door behind her before walking to the front of her room and slumping down in her chair. She cradled her head in her hands. She couldn't understand how anyone could _hurt_ a child like that. Lucy was only twelve and possibly one of the sweetest kids she had ever met. She placed her hand on her tummy, and whispered quietly under her breath, "I won't let anyone hurt you, baby, I promise." Cesca's phone rang and she picked it up to answer it.  
>"Ces, where are you?"<br>"I'm still in school. It's been a tough day... I won't be long. I love you."  
>"I love you too, Ces." Cesca hung up and picked up her bag before leaving her classroom and making her way home.<p>

Jonah was sat on the doorstep when Cesca got home. His smile was comforting to Cesca. She opened the door and let them both in. They retreated to the living room, where they cuddled up on the sofa. Cesca told Jonah about the goings on and like Cesca, he couldn't believe it. He kissed the top of her head and placed his hand on Cesca's stomach much like she had done earlier in the day.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Quick Note**__; Hey guys! Thank you so much to all of y'all that have been reading! It makes doing this all so worthwhile to hear everyone's feed back! I'd like for you all to be aware that I'll be going on holidays tomorrow, only for a week but it means I'm not sure when I'll be able to get online and post more chapters up! I will try my hardest to update as many days as possible but obviously, I'm not sure when that'll be. Thanks again, Lovelies! Feel free to message me on facebook or drop me a tweet, I'd love to hear your opinions!:) LauraNataliee  
><em>_Much Love (Or, as Cesca Montoya would say Mucho Amor ;)) __Laura xo_

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Once again, Cesca found herself having yet another restless night and by five am she had given up fighting and was sat up in bed in front of her laptop looking at houses. She knew she didn't have long and wanted to find somewhere as soon as possible. After an hour of searching, Cesca found the perfect place. It was a three bed, red brick, detached house just a five minute drive from the university. Cesca scribbled down the phone number and turned off her laptop.

Today, was Ruth's birthday. Jonah hated not seeing Cesca before work but his Dad had arranged a special birthday breakfast that Jonah wasn't allowed to miss. Cesca made her way to work, getting there half an hour early. She strolled through the empty corridors until she got to her classroom. She stood in the door frame and took in everything about it. She laughed at the flaking paint and the old wall displays that she probably should have changed by now. She'd miss it. All of it. Not just her classroom but the teaching, her colleagues and even the most annoying of pupils. Including Finn Sharkey. Leaving Waterloo Road was something she had to do. For her baby. For her _family_. She sat at her desk quietly and watched the clock as the hands found their way to nine o'clock. She took out her mobile and the crumpled piece of paper from her coat pocket and dialled the number. A lady answered the phone. Her voice was posh and husky. "Oxford houses, Charlotte speaking, how can I help you?"  
>"Hi... I was wondering if it would be possible to book a viewing?"<br>"No problem... Which house are you looking at?" Cesca gave the details and listened as she heard Charlotte typing away on her keyboard. "That's fine... When is best for you?"  
>"Sometime this weekend? Saturday at three o'clock-<em>ish<em>, maybe?"  
>"That's perfect... I'll look forward to seeing you then! Bye now."<br>"Thanks, bye!" Cesca smiled as she hung up the phone. As much as she was scared about leaving this life behind, she was excited beyond belief about the new one that was waiting for her.

The day flew by. Well, most of it. Cesca's year 12 class seemed to drag. Every time she looked up at Jonah and his adoring smile she felt somewhat guilty for not telling him about what she had planned. She figured now that it was time. She couldn't put it off any longer, but couldn't do it while they were in school. She decided that tonight would be the night.

When Jonah arrived home, Cesca was in the kitchen, attempting to cook a Spaghetti Bolognese, just about the only thing she could _actually_ cook. The pair sat around the candlelit table and Cesca twirled the spaghetti on her fork before dropping it down, repeatedly. "Are you ok, Ces?" She smiled.  
>"I'm fine... Kinda wanted to talk to you about something..."<br>"Go on then," Jonah laughed.  
>"Well... Jonah, we both know that I can't stay here in Rochdale, so I've booked a viewing for a house. I'm going to view it this weekend." Jonah's eyes were full of fear and he dropped his cutlery.<br>"Where?"  
>"Oxford..."<br>"Ces! That's hours away!"  
>"Jonah, it's ok! I've planned it all! You're hoping on going to Oxford Uni... It's just a five minute drive and..."<br>"Cesca, there's months before I even have to think about starting uni! You'll have had the baby by then and everything! I can't miss the birth of _my_ child." Jonah's voice was full of protest. "You can't go there."  
>"Jonah... I have to!" Jonah didn't speak. Cesca reached her hand across the table to take his. "Jonah, I'll put off going for as long as possible but I need to have a house ready for when I have to go. You can come and visit all the time."<br>"Yeah, 'cause that'll go down well with my father."  
>"Look, Jonah, you need to stop acting like a child about this. We don't have a choice. We signed up for this as soon as we decided to keep this baby." Jonah stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Cesca alone. Her eyes welled with tears. She loved Jonah with all her heart but hated it when he acted this way. She wanted to be his girlfriend, not his babysitter. Cesca stood up and followed him into the living room.<p>

Jonah swiftly punched the wall and cursed under his breath. He felt as though his world was falling down around him. Cesca grabbed hold of his hands, restraining him from punching anything else. She locked her eyes on his. "Jonah... listen to me. I love you and I love _our_ baby. _We_ have to do this. For us to work, we need to do this." Jonah was feeling smaller and smaller. Tears fell from his sorrow filled eyes.  
>"I can't loose you, Ces!" Cesca pulled him close, and held him tight.<br>"Shhh, Jonah. You have nothing to worry about. You aren't going to loose me. I won't let that happen!" She held his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You and me, Jonah. _Always_." Jonah's breathing steadied as he began to calm down.  
>"I'm sorry, Ces."<br>"I'm going to view this house on the weekend... For all we know, it'll be no good, but we have to find somewhere, Jonah. Before long, I'm gonna be the size of an elephant..." Jonah chuckled, making Cesca smile, "and people will ask questions. Jonah, they'll take me away from you, they'll put me into prison. I can't let that happen. I need to watch my baby grow up."  
>"Ok... well I'm coming with you."<br>"Jonah..."  
>"No, Ces. I want too. I'll tell my Dad I'm going camping with Ronan or something and then meet you at the services." Cesca looked up at him.<br>"Fine, you win... you can come."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Saturday came in no time. Jonah's dad had agreed to let him go away for the weekend and Cesca and Jonah were both excited about being away together in a city that wouldn't judge them. A city where they could be together without Cesca being locked away. Cesca smiled as she pulled up in the services. Jonah was standing in the car park with a grin on his face holding a holdall which he chucked in the boot before hopping in to the car. "Hey, beautiful." He kissed her softly before they drove off. "So... I have news." Jonah grinned as Cesca drove down the motorway.  
>"You do, do you? Go on then, what is it?"<br>"I'm officially a learner driver." He beamed over at Cesca.  
>"You are? That's great!"<br>"Yeah... Dad's paying for lessons for me. He wants to get me on the road before I leave for Uni."  
>"You excited about starting Uni now?"<br>"To tell you the truth, it's not really fazing me at all. I'm more excited about this." Jonah placed his hand on Cesca's stomach. Cesca smiled.  
>"Me too... I'm not going to lie though, I'm pretty scared as well. It's alright for you. All you had to do is knock me up and then you get a cute little kid. Me? I have to go through carrying it for nine months, growing so fat that my clothes don't fit and on top of that I have to give birth to it." Jonah laughed. "You have it easy!" Jonah glanced down at Cesca's hands that were both placed firmly on the steering wheel. He smiled at the sight of her engagement ring. Now it felt real. Their relationship felt real... their baby.<br>"You think our baby will be cute then?"  
>"Pfftt!" Cesca joked, "The cutest!"<p>

By the time they got to Oxford and checked in to the hotel, it was time to meet Charlotte. They strolled to the house hand in hand, not afraid of anyone around them. Charlotte stood outside the house, clipboard in her arms. She seemed very proper. Her hair was all pulled tightly back into a bun, not a strand out of place, her make-up was very natural yet very obvious and she wore a high-waisted black pencil skirt with a shirt and matching jacket. She shook both Jonah's and Cesca's hands. "Pleased to meet you," she said, quietly.  
>"Like-wise." Cesca smiled politely.<br>"If you'd like to follow me." As Charlotte turned to walk the house, the couple looked at each other. Jonah sniggered at how posh she was and Cesca, who was struggling not to laugh with him, gently elbowed him in the stomach as a cue for him to shut up.

Cesca instantly fell in love with the house. The fleshly painted, magnolia walls and the wood block flooring were an empty canvass that Cesca was desperate to dig her claws into. The kitchen was brand new. It was traditionally furnished, yet modern at the same time. The empty master bedroom not only had a walk in wardrobe (Cesca's idea of pure heaven), but also had a cute little en suite bathroom. The second largest bedroom had a beautiful view and a cute little window seat. Cesca and Jonah instantly looked at each other. "This will be a perfect nursery!" Cesca beamed with excitement.  
>"It looks like we're already sold! I love it too, Ces." And that was that. Cesca signed the papers and the house was theirs.<br>"We'll send the keys to your present house?" Cesca nodded.  
>"That would be great!"<br>"They'll be with you sometime next month." Charlotte flashed a very fake smile. "Pleasure doing business!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

It was a big week for Cesca and Jonah. Huge in fact. Cesca was now eighteen weeks pregnant and today was having another scan. Much like the first one, Jonah tried everything to persuade Cesca to let him go with her but both of them knew that it just wasn't possible. Cesca hopped up on the bed and lifted her shirt. She listened at the beating heart and smiled. She didn't think she'd ever heard anything so beautiful. "Do you want to know what you're having?" Lucy asked.  
>"What? You can tell?" Cesca was shocked and Lucy laughed at the excitement in her voice. "Yes, please."<br>"Well, Cesca, you are going to have a little girl." Tears welled in Cesca's eyes. She was going to have a daughter.  
>"Thank you.. thank you so much!" Lucy laughed.<br>"You don't have to thank me!"

Cesca got home and slumped down on the settee. She had decided not to go back to school as there was only one period left. She picked up her phone and rang Jonah. She knew he was off this period. "Hey, baby! How'd it go?" He asked without encouragement.  
>"It was great. I'm so, so happy... I heard <em>her<em> heartbeat."  
>"Wait, <em>her<em>?" Cesca smiled.  
>"We're having a baby girl."<br>"That's amazing!"  
>"Yeah? So you're happy?"<br>"Completely!"  
>"I've got another scan picture for you. I'll show it to you when you get home."<br>"Sounds great. I have to go, but I'll see you soon! I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

Jonah picked up his bags and headed out of the common room and out of the school. His head was frazzled from all the coursework he had done, having the news of him having a little girl topped it off. He couldn't concentrate. He wandered into town, never removing the grin from his face. When he reached town, he strolled through various shops, just browsing. He found himself in Mothercare. He was fascinated by how small the clothes were. He couldn't quite believe that anyone could be that small. He picked up a gorgeous cream dress. Stitched to the front of it was a teddy bear and a message that said "Loved & Adored." Jonah couldn't resist. He took it to the till and paid for it, along with a tiny pair of matching booties.

Cesca didn't move from the settee. She was completely worn out. Jonah knocked the door and let himself in. He joined Cesca on the settee and gave her a passionate kiss. "How are my favourite girls, then?" He smiled.  
>"We are great!"<br>"What have you bought then?" Jonah joked. "I know what you're like with your shopping. I bet you rushed to a shop as soon as you found out she was a girl." Cesca frowned.  
>"That didn't even cross my mind!" She cried at the lost shopping trip opportunity. Jonah laughed.<br>"Well..." He pulled the bag from behind his back. "If you don't like it we can take them back." Cesca pulled the dress and booties out of the bag. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "You don't like them, do you?"  
>"No, Jonah, I love them, they are so, so perfect!" Her fingers ran across the cotton dress. "Thank you, Jonah." Jonah wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly.<br>"Jonah?" Cesca looked up at him. "I'm going to have to hand my notice in now, aren't I?"  
>"Yeah, and you should probably put this house up for sale."<br>"I've thought about that. I want to keep it. I'm going to rent it out, I've researched it. There is loads of people looking for houses to rent around here."  
>"That's great... but you still really need to write your notice." Cesca frowned, wondering why he had to be so right. "What are you going to say?"<br>"Just that I want a change, I guess." She paused before getting up and turning on her laptop, where she sat down and wrote her letter of resignation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Cesca woke up late. Jonah usually woke her up, knocking at her door. Today, he was busy packing for his Oxford trip. He left today and would be spending three days there, just getting used to the area. Cesca was dreading it. She rolled out of bed and chucked her clothes on. Before long she was heading down the stairs. She smiled as she reached her front door and noticed a white envelope on the doormat. It was the house keys. She emptied them out into the palm of her hand and beamed with excitement.

When Cesca reached the school, the Oxford students were all standing in a group outside with their suitcases. Cesca nudged her head at Jonah, coaxing him to follow her into the school. "Mr Mead, could I pop inside for a moment please? I've left something in my locker."  
>"Ok, Jonah, we leave in ten." Jonah left his suitcase and ran inside. Cesca was in her classroom. Jonah smiled as he entered.<br>"I'm going to miss you!" He said.  
>"Nah, you won't! You're going to have a great time. It's me that has to worry. I was a student once you know, I know what student night is like, those girls will be over you like flies."<br>"Well, they needn't bother. I only have eyes for you." Cesca smiled.  
>"Come here." Jonah moved closer to her and Cesca handed him his set of keys. "A going away present." Jonah's eyes lit up. "Now, go on, you'd better get going."<br>"I'll miss you."  
>"I'll miss you too. Have a great time."<br>"I will, Love you, Ces!" Jonah turned and rushed out of the classroom. Cesca was left standing there alone and she was overcome with sadness.  
>"Love you too," she whispered to herself. Cesca took a deep breath before going into her bag and pulling out a sealed envelope and heading out of the class.<p>

Cesca stood in front of Karen's desk and handed her the letter. "I'm really sorry to hear you want to leave us. Very surprised."  
>"I know... I think I just need a break from teaching. I've bought a house in Oxford."<br>"Well, you know you'll always be welcome to come back!"  
>"Thank you, Karen."<br>"No problem. I hope you enjoy your last two weeks here, Cesca! You'll be missed..."  
>"Well, I'll miss it too, but unfortunately this is something I feel I need to do." There was an awkward silence before Cesca smiled politely and dismissed herself. "I should go tell everyone. I'll catch you later!"<br>"Bye, Cesca!" As soon as Cesca left the office, she pulled her phone out and quickly text Jonah. "Just handed in my notice, I have two weeks left :) I love you, baby. Have a good weekend x".

Jonah smiled at the text and quickly replied. "Great! We can do this. I love you too. I'll miss you! Will see you on Sunday. J x". He locked the keys and put his phone back in his pocket before gazing out of the window. He was beginning to get used to this journey. Jonah was very excited about the upcoming weekend. He had it all planed. While everyone else was out getting drunk and throwing dorm parties, he was going shopping.

After leaving his bags in his dorm, Jonah quickly grabbed some spare, scruffy clothes and rushed into the town centre. He ran around town frantically visiting various stores, 'mothercare', 'toys r us' and 'B&Q' being the main suspects, before making his way to his soon to be _home_ and letting himself in with the keys Cesca had given him earlier in the day. He made his way up the stairs, changed quickly into the scruffy clothes and entered the room Cesca had instantly claimed as the babies. He opened the bags and got to work.

Hours later, Jonah stood back and looked at his work. The previously magnolia coloured room had been transformed into the most perfect baby nursery you had ever seen. The walls were all painted cream, apart from the main one, by the window, which was painted in a pastel lemon. A white wooden crib was placed neatly in the middle of the room, made up with lemon and cream duvets. The crib wasn't empty. A medium sized white, fluffy teddy bear with a pink ribbon around her neck sat proudly. On the opposite wall, a matching white wooden changing tabled and wardrobe were placed. The wall behind the crib had wooden letters B-A-B-Y all decorated with girly pastel horizontal stripes. The white lace curtains hung neatly in the window, and the window seat had been re-upholstered. In an empty corner, a white rocking chair rocked slowly. The only thing missing was a baby. Jonah looked at his watch. It was 6:00, and he had half an hour to get back to the university to meet the rest of his group. He took one last glance at the room before making his way downstairs and locking the door behind him.

Jonah's weekend flew. He enjoyed his time in Oxford, even though he spent most of it decorating. By the Sunday, he was more than happy to get home to his Cesca. As he got back onto the coach, Mr Mead smiled at him. "Good weekend, Jonah? I've hardly seen you!" Jonah laughed politely.  
>"It was great! It's been lovely getting to know the city. I can't wait to get back here!"<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Cesca pottered around the house, cleaning rooms that she had already cleaned three times that day. She was bored and missed Jonah terribly. Her eyes widened as she heard a quiet knock on the front door and she ran to answer it. Jonah smiled back at her. "I missed you," he grinned while reaching his arms around her waist.  
>"I missed you too, baby." Cesca took his hand and led him inside. She dragged him to the settee where they sat down. Cesca rested her head on Jonah's chest. "How was Oxford?"<br>"It was... great!" Jonah beamed. "I visited the house."  
>"You did?"<br>"Yep. It really is perfect." Jonah didn't mention the newly decorated nursery. He wanted it to be a surprise.  
>"I'm thinking about visiting next week. We need to start decorating and moving stuff from here over."<br>"My dad's going away again next weekend, so I could come with you then." Jonah kissed Cesca's forehead. "I'm so glad I'm home! I was thinking though... What are we going to do about money? Neither of us will have a job." Cesca grinned.  
>"I thought about that. My dad taught me to be prepared for everything life throws at you..."<br>"What? Like falling in love with your student and getting pregnant?" Cesca pouted her lips at the comment.  
>"No... like being jobless. I've saved more money than I've spent... I have quite a bit tucked away that will last us for a while, just until I get a job. We can do this." Jonah took Cesca's hand in his.<br>"I know we can." The pair shared a passionate kiss. "I love you, Cesca Montoya."  
>"I love you to, Jonah Kirby," Cesca giggled.<p>

Jonah stayed over Cesca's for about four hours before he had to go home. They didn't move much in that time, they were happy just being there, together. When it got to 9 o'clock, Jonah frowned. "I have to go..."  
>"I know." She craned her neck around to face him. "But I'll see you tomorrow. Double Spanish. Aren't you lucky?" Jonah smiled.<br>"I..." he began, "am the luckiest boy alive. Not only do I have the most beautiful fiancé, but I'm going to be her baby's daddy. I really can't wait. " Cesca kissed him softly before placing her hand on her stomach which know had a tiny bump. Tiny, but nevertheless, it was there.  
>"Me either." Jonah stood up and Cesca got up to follow him to the door. They shared one final passionate kiss. "We'll have to start thinking about names as well."<br>"Ok, we'll both have a think. I love you, Ces."  
>"I love you too. Now, go! Before I make you stay the night."<br>"Like that would be a bad thing," Jonah chuckled.

"Shift it!" Cesca joked while giving him a playful slap. Jonah left and Cesca was once again alone. She made her way to the living room and began watching television. It wasn't long before she had dozed off.

Cesca woke to the sound of birds. She was still fully clothed and on the settee. She glanced at the TV. CBBC was playing happily to itself and Cesca knew it was morning. Cesca laughed at the theme tune that began playing. Pixelface. Cesca laughed at the characters on the screen, bickering like children. She found the program somewhat amusing and couldn't bear to turn it off. Her ears pricked as she heard the name of one of the characters. Alexia. The girl was very petite and wore a red and black suit. Her hair was tied neatly into a pony tail. She was so pretty. It was the name that Cesca fell in love with though. Alexia. Alexia Kirby had a bit of a ring to it. Alexia. Lexi for short. Cesca's hand trailed down to her stomach. "What do you think? You like the name Alexia?" Cesca gasped as she felt her baby move, for the first time. It was at that moment that the doorbell rang.

"Jonah!" Cesca beamed when she saw him. "Come in, quick!" Jonah was yet to speak; he just laughed and followed Cesca into the living room.  
>"Ces, two questions. One- Why are you wearing yesterday's clothes? Two- Why do you have CBBC on?" Cesca blushed.<br>"I fell asleep on the settee last night after you left. Only just woke up, didn't have time to change. The channel was on when I fell asleep. Jonah! I think I have the perfect name!"  
>"You do? Go on then."<br>"What do you think about Alexia." Cesca smiled as she felt the baby move again. "I love it, and so does she," Cesca took Jonah's hand and held it on her stomach, Jonah's mouth dropped.  
>"She... she's moving!"<br>"I know! That's the second time this morning. The first time I was asking her what she thought of the name..."  
>"Well then... I guess that decides I. Alexia it is. All <em>three<em> of us love it!" Cesca clapped her hands with excitement before holding Jonah in her arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty.**

Cesca pulled up in a bus station and got out of the car leaving Jonah puzzled in the passenger seat. They were on their way to their new Oxford home and were now just a ten minute drive away. Cesca went to the boot where she pulled out a couple of 'L' plates and placed them on the bonnet and boot of the car. She then went to the passenger side and opened the door. "Get out, you're driving!" Jonah crossed his arms defiantly like a child and shook his head.  
>"Nu-uh. It's not going to happen. What if I crash your car?"<br>"Jonah... I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be too fat to drive, how am I going to cope then?" Jonah sighed and climbed over to the driver's seat. He adjusted the mirrors and looked towards Cesca as if questioning what to do next. "Turn the key, foot on clutch, into first gear..." Cesca watched Jonah as he did each thing in turn. "You know the rest." Jonah pulled off slowly.

Jonah sighed as he stalled the engine for the second time that day. "Jonah, just calm down." Cesca looked up at Jonah and watched the frustration in his eyes. "You can do this."  
>"This was a stupid idea!"<br>"No, it wasn't. Jonah I trust you. Now come on, foot on the clutch, turn the key, gas and bite." Jonah did as he was told, laughing at his girlfriends teaching and drove through the green traffic lights. "See! How hard was that?"  
>"Not very..." Jonah admitted. Before long, Jonah was pulling into their driveway in Cesca's little blue car. The pair got out and went to unlock the front door. Once in, Jonah quickly grabbed hold of Cesca's hand. "Before you do anything, you have to see this!" Jonah pulled Cesca up the stairs.<p>

Cesca gasped as she stood in the doorway of her baby's nursery. She strolled in and stood in the centre, turning on the spot and taking it all in. Jonah smiled in the door way as she strolled over to the crib and picked up the teddy bear which she held close to her chest before placing it back and rushing over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love it... It's so beautiful... perfect. Did you do it?" Jonah nodded. "How?" To this Jonah laughed.  
>"Put it this way, I didn't see much of Oxford last weekend." Cesca kissed him passionately.<br>"You shouldn't have, Jonah."  
>"I wanted to." Jonah held her in his arms. "I can't wait till she's here."<br>"Me either." Cesca paused. "How about we go out for dinner tonight? Like... a first proper date." Jonah smiled down at her.  
>"That sounds great, but, y'know, usually people do the whole first date thing before getting engaged and expecting a baby."<br>"We've never really been normal though... have we?"  
>"I guess not." Cesca had booked a hotel for that night, so they didn't have to worry about the lack of furniture... a bed being the main problem. They took one last look around the house before heading into town.<p>

By about 4 o'clock, all the essentials had been bought and a date had been booked for them to be delivered. All they needed to do now was paint the walls, lay a few carpets and buy little ornaments and wall hangings to make the house complete. As they walked down the high street, Cesca noticed a small little jewellers and went to peer in the windows. She glanced at the diamond rings, the pretty bracelets and necklaces, but then something caught her eye. It was a very small baby bangle. Her finger pointed at it through the glass. "Look, Jonah! Isn't it adorable? I have to get it!" The pair entered the store hand in hand. The bracelet cost just £30 and they engraved 'To our angel, Alexia. Love you millions, Momma and Daddy xxx" to the inside. They packed it in a small pink box and tied it with a ribbon.

Cesca and Jonah sat across the table from each other in a posh Italian restaurant, hand in hand. Being together in public was something that neither of them were used to but was something that they both felt comfortable doing. "Are you sad about having to leave?" Jonah asked.  
>"A little," she admitted. "But then I think about us and Alexia and the house and I remember why I'm doing it and then the sadness just fades away I guess."<br>"I know... It will be so nice to be able to tell everyone that we're together!"  
>"It will. What's our story going to be?" Jonah looked puzzled. "Y'know we can't tell people the truth. How about we bumped into each other in town a couple of times and got talking and I told you that if you ever needed help with any Uni work to give me a ring. We met up for me to help you with an essay and things just went from there?" Jonah nodded.<br>"Sounds good."  
>"We will be able to get away with this, wont we?"<br>"Without a doubt. Don't worry about it, Ces!" Cesca smiled.  
>"I'm not. How about we get a move on? I'm tired and we should try and get up early tomorrow and get as much of the painting done as possible."<br>"Ok, Ces. Come on." Jonah left the bill on the table along with a tip before helping Cesca up and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

Jonah got to Cesca's house particularly early. It was Monday again and the first day of Cesca's last week in Waterloo Road. He knew she was upset about leaving and he knew that she was dreading this day as it was the day she'd tell her classes. Jonah knocked on Cesca's door and waited for her to answer. She opened the door slowly and smiled at him weakly. He stood holding a large bouquet of pink and cream roses, Cesca's favourite. "Morning, Ces." He kissed her gently on the cheek before handing the bouquet over to her.  
>"Morning, thank you, Jonah, they really are beautiful." She stepped backwards, "Come in." Jonah did as he was asked and walked past her. Jonah watched Cesca as she closed the door and turned back to face him. Her eyes were glazed with tears that she didn't want to shed.<br>"Come here, Ces." He held his arms open to her and she filled the empty space. Her head rested on his chest and she cried into his school jumper. "It's OK, Ces. I'm here." She sobbed quietly to herself. She didn't speak or even look up at Jonah. "I know it's hard but you can do it. You know how?" Cesca didn't respond, just carried on crying. "Because you have a beautiful little girl coming. A little baby girl who need's her momma." Cesca's crying eased.  
>"I love her, Jonah."<br>"I know. You are going to be such an amazing mum. One day, we'll come back. We'll come back to Rochdale, I promise." Jonah paused before chuckling to himself. "Who knows? Maybe one day she'll even be a student at Waterloo Road."  
>"Thank you, Jonah." Cesca smiled up at him. Bringing up Alexia really was good play on Jonah's part. How could Cesca feel sad when she knew she had her?<br>"Come on, you'd better get dressed. I'll put the kettle on." Cesca squeezed Jonah's hand before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

Cesca emerged from her bedroom like a new woman. She wore high-waisted black trousers and a purple shirt. To an outsider, you couldn't tell she was pregnant. Her face was perfect. Her make-up was natural but you couldn't tell that she had been crying. Her hair hung down in loose curls. She looked beautiful. Jonah smiled at her and didn't hesitate on telling her how great she looked before kissing her gently and leaving for school.

Cesca left early. Her first period today was her year seven girls class. The first class she'd break the news to. She dreaded it. Especially telling little Lucy. After the incident with her mums boyfriend, Cesca had become someone whom Lucy would go to whenever life was bringing her down, whenever the bullies got to her or simply when she needed a chat, much like a motherly figure. Cesca sat patiently at her desk. Time seemed to be going extra slow. She wasn't sure if this was good _or_ bad thing. Cesca watched her door, waiting for the first sign of lessons. She knew it wouldn't belong because the corridors were getting busier. She smiled as Jonah walked past her class and giving her the thumbs up. It was all the encouragement she needed.

The class entered and quietly took their seats. Cesca stood up and made her way to the other side of her desk and leant against it. "Morning, girls."  
>"Morning, Miss Montoya," the class spoke in unison. Lucy smiled at her from her seat.<p>

"Girls, before we start today there's something I need to tell you all." Suddenly the girls seemed more awake, interested. "Ummm... The thing is... This is my last week at Waterloo Road." The class began shooting questions at her.  
>"What?"<br>"Why?" Cesca wasn't sure how to answer any of them. She glanced across at Lucy. Her head was down and she was twiddling her fingers.  
>"I'm really sorry girls. Something's come up and I'm moving away." Cesca paused. "But I know Mrs Fisher will get you an amazing replacement for me. Give it a week or so and you won't even remember I existed." Cesca joked, trying to make light of the situation.<p>

The lesson dragged. Cesca felt as though the class resented her and her decision. Especially one particular pupil. Lucy hadn't looked up once the entire lesson, so after dismissing the class, Cesca called Lucy over. She stood at the front of the class staring at the floor. "Luc, don't be upset." Lucy quickly pulled her right arm up to her face and wiped away a tear. "Aw, Lucy, please don't cry. You'll be ok." Lucy shook her head.  
>"I'll miss you."<br>"I know, but you will be OK."Cesca smiled at her. "Come on, chin up." Cesca understood why Lucy was so upset. Since the incident, Lucy's relationship with her mother was spiralling downhill. Her mum blamed Lucy and took it out on her. It was common knowledge with the staff at Waterloo Road and the social services who planned to take Lucy into foster care anytime soon. Cesca handed Lucy a tissue and as her tears stopped Cesca comfortingly smoothed her arm. "Go on, Luc, you'll be late for your lesson. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy nodded before walking towards the door. "Lucy?" She turned to face her teacher. "Smile, please." Lucy shot a smile as Cesca. It was forced, but still a smile nevertheless. Cesca returned to her desk and slumped down in to the chair. "One down..." she mumbled to herself.

By the end of the day, Cesca was worn out. Telling everyone was hard work and went a million times worse than she thought it would. Cesca drove home in silence. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucy's face and the sadness that overcame her. She felt awful and wished she could live her two lives alongside each other. Cesca put her hand on her stomach. She felt sick just thinking about the way Lucy had been treated by both her mum and her boyfriend. There was no way Cesca would let anything like that happen to her baby.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

Cesca stood in her front room ironing her outfit for the day while watching Daybreak. Usually, Cesca would do the ironing every night, last night however she just didn't feel up to it. Cesca was shattered. She didn't sleep much again. It was Tuesday and Cesca was yet another day closer to leaving Waterloo Road. After her clothes were ironed she quickly put them on and left for work an hour early.

Jonah wandered through the empty streets. His earphones were in and his thoughts trailed as he made his way to school. His right hand held tightly onto a white envelope. He was happy but at the same time he was so, so scared. The car park was empty when he got into school apart from one car. One car that he knew too well. He smiled before heading into the school and making his way to Cesca's classroom. She was sat at her desk, resting her head in her arms. "Cesca?" Her eyes shot up and she smiled.  
>"Hey, Jonah."<br>"Are you ok?" She looked tired, drained.  
>"I'm fine..." she looked down at a pile of coursework on her table. Jonah walked closer towards her and crouched down besides her. He knew that no one would be in for a while so comfortingly took her hand.<br>"Did you sleep much last night?" Cesca shook her head.  
>"I couldn't. The baby was restless." Jonah wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, something that he'd never done before in the school.<br>"It'll all be ok."  
>"I hope so."<br>"I know so..." Jonah smiled at her before standing up, taking the envelope out of his pocket and placing it on the desk in front of her. Cesca smiled at it. Oxford University was printed across the front of the envelope.  
>"Have you got in?" She smiled.<br>"To tell you the truth... I'm not sure. I wanted to open it with you."  
>"Go on then," Cesca coaxed. Jonah picked the envelope up in his hands. He went to tear it open before hastily placing it back on her desk.<br>"I can't do it, Ces. Could you do it? _Please_?" Cesca smiled at him before picking it up. She unfolded the piece of paper. Her smile grew as she read it.  
>"Jonah..." he looked into her eyes. "Jonah, they've offered you a place." She jumped up from her seat and flung her arms around his neck.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes<em>, really<em>." She kissed him gently. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." Jonah kissed her back.  
>"I love you, Ces."<br>"I love you too." Jonah pulled away.  
>"What class do you have next?" He asked as Cesca sat back behind her desk.<br>"My year seven girls. You have a free period, don't you?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Well, you could stay here... do coursework. Seen as it's my last week I have to sort out everyone, make sure that they know what they have to do."  
>"Sounds great. And I have my double lesson later. Three hours with my favourite Spanish Teacher." Cesca chuckled.<br>"Three hours with my favourite student," she winked jokingly.

It wasn't long after that the year sevens were entering the room. Jonah sat at the back of the class in the empty seat next to Lucy. She seemed a lot happier today. Cesca watched from the front of the class as Jonah helped her with her work. It made her smile. She imagined Jonah sat around the table with their little girl helping her with her homework. When the end of the lesson came, Jonah was still helping Lucy, even after the rest of the class had left. Cesca wondered over and sat on the desk in front of them. She watched and listened to Jonah's teaching skills amazed at how easily they came to him. After he finished going through the sheet with her, he looked up at Cesca and smiled. "She's pretty good for a year seven." He laughed.  
>"She is, aren't you, Lucy?" Lucy shrugged while her cheeks turned rosy.<br>"I like Spanish." She began packing her bag with her books before standing up. "I should go to my next class. Thank you..." she paused realising she didn't know his name.  
>"Jonah, I'm Jonah." He smiled.<br>"Thank you, Jonah. Bye Miss Montoya, I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy left the class and Cesca and Jonah's stares locked.  
>"Jonah..." she paused, "have you ever thought about going into teaching? From what I just saw, you'd be great at it." Jonah smiled.<br>"Y'know, it never crossed my mind. I'd enjoy it though."  
>"Mr Kirby. It has a ring to it." Jonah laughed.<br>"I'll have to look into it. It's something to do after Uni and the pay is good enough to bring _our_ baby up on." Jonah's eyes sparkled with excitement. "That was a pretty amazing idea..."  
>"You know me." Cesca winked before turning her back and returning to the front of the class. Jonah watched her before making his way to sit at the front of the class. All of a sudden, she was glowing.<br>"Are you excited?" Jonah asked, curiously. Cesca's eyes flittered up from her work to look at him.  
>"Now, yes. I'm still really, really nervous, but I don't think that feeling will go, not until we've moved and Alexia is here... Then I'll be able to relax." To this comment, Jonah laughed.<br>"I don't think that's likely. What with all the night feeds, nappy changes, tantrums... relaxing is the last thing _we'll_ be doing."  
>"I guess you're right." Cesca chuckled. "That's ok though. I won't have to keep looking behind me making sure no one's watching us. That'll be relaxing enough on its own." Cesca smiled at her fiancé. "Are you coming around tonight?"<br>"Of course. I finish at two today though so I'll just head straight over and wait till you get there." Cesca rummaged around in her bag and took out her house keys. "Here-" she chucked the keys towards him. "I don't want you waiting outside in the cold. Let yourself in. Just make sure you're there! I don't want to get locked out." Jonah smiled.  
>"Will do! I was wondering... when are you planning on moving down to Oxford?"<br>"Not for a good few weeks yet. I want to be close to you. I don't fancy being on my own for Christmas and it's only three weeks away."  
>"I won't let that happen."<p>

Cesca drove home with a smile on her face. She was amazed at how happy she was, knowing Jonah was waiting for her at home. She pulled up outside and got out. The door was open of course and she kicked her heels of in the passage. "Jonah?"  
>"I'm through here, Ces." She followed his voice into the kitchen, where Jonah had laid the table with candles and a single rose in a vase and was now busy cooking over the stove. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek as he stirred a bolognaise sauce.<br>"That smells so good."  
>"Well," Jonah laughed, "It's a good thing one of us can cook." Cesca playfully slapped Jonah. "Ces? Y'know you were talking about Christmas?" Jonah smiled.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Well, I just spoke to my dad. He's visiting my auntie in London for a few days. He's leaving on Christmas morning. It took a lot of persuasion but he agreed to let me stay at home so, I was wondering if it was ok me to come and stay with you?" Cesca beamed before kissing him passionately.<br>"I can't wait," was all she had to say.  
>"Me either... oh, and also, this weekend. I'm staying over Saturday night."<br>"Oh, you are, are you?" Cesca joked.  
>"Yep, I am. I figured that with you finishing work on Friday, you'd like the company."<br>"Thank you, Jonah." She smiled at him. "I'll probably be a wreck."  
>"Maybe, which is why I want to be here for you." Jonah paused. "Maybe we could put the Christmas tree up?"<br>"I'd love that." She placed her hand on her stomach as she felt the baby move. "Can you believe that next year we'll be together, properly. You, me and Alexia."  
>"No, I can't, but I know I can't wait!"<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

Cesca stared into her dressing table mirror. She studied her reflection. Her eyes were glazed and she looked tired. She had had another restless night sleep and it wasn't just due to the baby. Today was Friday. Cesca's last day in Waterloo Road. The week had gone all too quickly for her liking and she wished it didn't have to be over so soon. She heard the front door open and hurriedly applied her makeup, trying to cover her sorrow.

Jonah appeared in the doorway with a smile that Cesca couldn't help but smile back at. He wondered over to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders before kissing her cheek. "How are you, Ces?"  
>"I'm... Ok." She nodded as she spoke in attempt to make Jonah believe her words. Of course, Jonah knew her better.<br>"Well, it's ok to be sad, y'know, Ces."  
>"I know." She smiled weakly. "It'll be <em>horrible<em> saying goodbye to everyone... but that's ok. I'll get over it. I have a new life to look forward to." Cesca's smile became more _real_ as she spoke. "I love you, Jonah Kirby and I love our baby." Jonah kissed her passionately and Cesca knew that the feelings were mutual. "I'm going to go in early today... I've got a lot to sort out. You can lock up if you'd like."  
>"Will do." Jonah smiled.<p>

The school was empty when Cesca arrived and made her way up to the staffroom and she took the opportunity to make herself a mug of coffee before checking her pigeon hole. It was filled to the brim with cards of good wishes from various members of staff. Tom, Adanna, Chris, Ruby and even Grantly. She read through them one by one and was instantly glad she'd done it before everyone got in as the tears streamed down her face. She picked the pile of cards up in once hand, her mug in the other and made her way to the classroom.

The room was cold when she got there and Cesca shivered before wrapping her white Karen Millen trench coat tightly around her. She slumped down behind her desk and turned on her laptop where she went through all her unread emails and printed off her grade sheets so whoever took over from her would know what stages every student was working at. There was a quiet knock on the door and Cesca's eyes shot up. Lucy stood in the doorway holding a box of chocolates and a card. "Lucy! You're in early. Come in." She padded towards the front of the class and handed over the gifts. "Lucy, you shouldn't have!" Cesca said, while placing them on her desk and wrapping her arms around Lucy.  
>"I wanted too. You've done so much for me." Lucy's smile seemed to hide the same sorrow as Cesca's. Cesca rummaged around for a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down her email address before handing it to her.<br>"If you _ever_ need to talk Lucy, I'm just an email away." Lucy took the piece of paper as tears began to well in her eyes. "Don't cry! You'll start me off." Cesca chuckled trying to make light of the situation but it just made matters worse and tears pricked her eyes. "Will you promise me something?" Lucy nodded. "Promise me that you carry on doing so well in school. You are such a bright girl, you'll go far in life. Maybe one day you'll even be after my job." Lucy laughed.  
>"I promise."<br>"Good, and I know this is his last year, but Jonah Kirby, he's a great person, if you ever need a chat or just some company go and have a chat with him. He'll look after you." Cesca smiled as he appeared in the doorway, just like magic. "Talk of the devil." She winked as Jonah made his way to join them. He could see that they'd both been crying. "I was just telling Lucy that if she ever needed anyone, you'd be there." Jonah smiled.  
>"Course." Jonah nudged Lucy's shoulder lightly, "I'm sure you could teach me a lot about Spanish." Lucy laughed again.<br>"Thank you... I should go." She hugged Cesca and Cesca hugged her back, holding her tightly as though she was her own.  
>"Bye, Luc. Don't forget, I'm an email away." Lucy pulled away and nodded.<br>"Bye," Lucy quickly left the room before she began crying again. Cesca slumped back into her chair and sighed.  
>"This sucks." Jonah laughed at her choice of words.<br>"I know..."  
>"I just want to go home." Cesca's eyes pricked again.<br>"Ces, I have to go to my lesson, but I'll come find you at break?" Cesca simply nodded and watched Jonah leave the room.

Lunch time seemed to come in the blink of an eye. Cesca hadn't moved from her desk all day. She was drained. So drained that when Karen Fisher entered her room she didn't even notice, not until she was standing right in front of her desk. "Cesca... Cesca." Cesca's face shot up and she looked at Karen.  
>"Sorry, Karen. I'm so out of it."<br>"Are you ok, Ces? You look so pale."  
>"I'm just tired and have a bit of a headache. I need a good sleep."<br>"Cesca, why don't you go home? You don't look at all well and you only have two hours left."  
>"I can't..."<br>"Cesca, you've finished all your work, you need to look after yourself."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Positive. You get out of here." Karen made her way to the doorway before turning back and shouting "Good luck with everything, Ces. Remember you're always welcome to come back... don't be a stranger.

Cesca picked up her bags and made her way to the door. She turned and took one final glance at her Spanish classroom and smiled at the memories it brought her but then frowned at the sadness it brought also. Her eyes welled with tears as she switched off the light and closed the door behind her for the last time. She walked straight to the car; she couldn't deal with saying goodbye to everyone. This was it. The start of her new life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

Cesca stirred in bed. She hadn't had such a good night sleep in ages. She glanced at her watch amazed that it was 11pm. She'd slept for over thirteen hours without waking and couldn't actually remember when she fell asleep or how she got into bed. She grabbed her phone and quickly rang Jonah, realising that she had fallen asleep last night before he came over. He was wide awake when she rang him. "Morning, beautiful, how are you?"  
>"I'm ok, Jonah I'm so sorry! I must have fallen asleep last night before you got here. I can't believe I did it. I really am sorry, you weren't waiting outside were you?"<br>"Cesca, calm down! It's fine! You were actually on the phone to me when you fell asleep." Jonah laughed.  
>"I was?"<br>"You were, I rang to check on you because I knew you'd gone home early, you told me you were just tired and was in bed and then you fell asleep. You're worn out, Ces. It's been a long, hard week for you and being pregnant doesn't really make matters easier for you."  
>"Well, I'm feeling much more myself today."<br>"Good. Get out of bed and sort yourself out, I'll be there in five. I love you."  
>"I love you too." Cesca ended the call and jumped out of bed, ready and raring for the day.<p>

Cesca's hand touched her stomach and she looked at it from every angle in the mirror. She smiled, delighted by what she saw. The door opened downstairs and Cesca heard Jonah shouting up the stairs. "Ces? You up there?"  
>"I'm in here." Jonah ran up the stairs and laughed at Cesca who was still staring at her bump in the mirror. "I don't look fat, do I?" Jonah laughed. "I don't want to look <em>fat<em>... I want to look _pregnant_." He joined her in front of the mirror and wrapped his arms around her waist so his hands covered Cesca's which still sat on her stomach.  
>"You..." he squeezed her hand as he spoke. "Look absolutely beautiful." Cesca chuckled as Jonah kissed her neck gently. She turned around so she was facing him and the kiss moved to her lips. He held her tightly in his arms. "Are you going to get dressed today, or?" Cesca sighed like a moody school girl before turning around and opening her wardrobe. She picked out a casual and comfy pair of black leggings which she teamed with a pair of grey ugg boots and an oversized grey zip through hoodie. Jonah smiled at her.<br>"You must be one of the only girls alive who can rock that look so well..." Jonah joked, making Cesca smile.

Cesca and Jonah stared up at the black hole in the ceiling. "Ces, I'm not going up there."  
>"Don't be such a baby!" Cesca laughed while putting her right foot on the bottom step of the ladder. "I'll do it." Jonah pulled her back.<br>"As if I'm going to let you go up that ladder in your condition." Cesca crossed her arms tightly across her chest.  
>"Well, someone has to, so if you won't, I guess I'll have too..." Jonah sighed.<br>"Fine... I'll go." Jonah stood on the ladder and began to make his way towards the attic.  
>"Watch out for the spiders!" Cesca joked.<br>"Haha, very funny." Cesca tickled Jonah's ankle, making him jump and scream. Cesca burst out laughing. "So not funny, Ces!"  
>"So was!" Jonah fished around the boxes.<br>"Ces? What am I looking for?"  
>"A huge box... says Christmas across the front."<br>"Right, got it." Jonah lowered the box down for Cesca to take and made his way back down the ladder, closing the attic opening as he went.

Cesca and Jonah pottered around the beautiful green Christmas tree, taking it in turns to put the various baubles in a suitable position. The music channel was playing Christmas favourites and Cesca sung along to the classics. After decorating the tree, they retreated to the kitchen, where Jonah taught Cesca how to cook gingerbread. Cesca felt like a child again as she iced eyes, mouths and clothes to the little men. It was like a scene out of a fairytale. By 4:15, the gingerbread had been cooked and decorated and the whole house was laden with decorations and tinsel. The pair crashed down on the sofa and watched 'The Santa Claus' together.

Cesca smiled as she nestled further into Jonah's chest. Jonah kissed her forehead. "I've missed this." His voice was calm.  
>"Me too." Cesca's finger traced Jonah's stomach. "Pretty soon though, we'll be able to do it every single day of every single week." Cesca smiled.<br>"I can't wait." Jonah paused. "We have so much to look forward to Ces. The new house, _our _wedding, little Lexi, uni..."Jonah trailed off. "This is going to be such an amazing year." Cesca smiled in agreement.  
>"I don't want to move today. Can we just stay here?" Jonah nodded.<br>"Course we can." He wrapped his arms tighter around Cesca and they both laid there in silence. Happy in the moment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

Jonah looked at his phone, surprised that it was ringing so early in the morning. He saw Cesca's name on the phone and quickly answered it. "Morning! What are you doing up so early when you don't have to get up?"  
>"I think this baby likes making me suffer," she laughed. "Where are you?"<br>"I'm walking to school... is everything ok?"  
>"All good, I just wanted a chat and to tell you to have a good day."<br>"I doubt it, Ces. It'll be so weird!"  
>"I know, but just think, as soon as today is over you can come over mine and I'll have tea on for you." Jonah groaned. "My cooking isn't <em>that<em> bad." Jonah laughed.  
>"No, Ces! It's worse. How about I grab up something from the chippy on the way home?"<br>"Probably the smarter option." Cesca giggled. "Have a good day, Jonah. I love you!"  
>"I love you too, see you soon."<br>"Jonah... look after Lucy for me, wont you?"  
>"Course I will..."<p>

Jonah walked the familiar corridors. He no longer felt as though he belonged. He missed and longed to see his Spanish teacher. It was weird being here knowing she wasn't in a classroom nearby. He watched as kids pushed and barged their way through the doors, making their way outside for break. None of them had a care in the world. To them, it was as though nothing had changed. He glanced across the yard. It was filled with people he knew as opposed to people who he _knew_.

Lucy sat on one of the steps leading into the school building. She cradled her head in her hands. Jonah went and sat next to her. "Hey." He smiled pleasantly.  
>"Hi..." She didn't seem as though she was in the mood for talking which suited Jonah as neither was he. He just sat there next to her in silence. After about five minutes, Lucy spoke up, her voice was quiet, she was shy. "I was wondering? Would you be able to help me with my Spanish mutations?" Jonah smiled.<br>"Course... I never knew they taught mutations in year seven?"  
>"They don't," she laughed. "I like to keep ahead of the game."<br>"Ahh, a girl after my own heart." Jonah shot her a friendly wink. "I'd be more than happy to help. Miss Montoya would be very impressed."  
>"You think?"<br>"I know. You're very talented, y'know." Lucy blushed, clearly unable to take a compliment. It reminded Jonah of someone else he knew.

Lucy met Jonah in the library at lunch time, books in toe. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as Jonah began with the basics. She picked it up quickly and before long, she was using the different mutations at ease. At the end of lunch, Lucy grinned. "Thank you, Jonah. I really enjoyed that."  
>"Anytime..."<br>"Really?" Jonah nodded.  
>"We could make a regular thing of it if you'd like? And of course if it isn't too much for you on top of your other subjects."<br>"No, no! That would be great!" Jonah smiled.  
>"How about we meet here every Tuesday and Thursday lunch time then?"<br>"Thank you!" She smiled before leaving to go to her next lesson. Jonah pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Cesca. "Lucy is fine, spent lunch with her, will tell you all about it tonight. Love and miss you. J x"

Jonah practically ran home from school, only stopping to pick up two fish and chips from the local chip shop. The door was open when he got to Cesca's and she was laying the table ready. They sat at opposites sides and talked over dinner. "What's going on with Lucy then?" Cesca made sure to ask.  
>"Oh, well, I saw her on her own earlier and went to sit next to her. She asked if I'd help her with her Spanish Mutations."<br>"_Really_? She's only year seven."  
>"That's what I said, but I agreed to meet up with her at lunch time to teach her. She picked up on them really quickly, Ces. It took me months!" Cesca nodded.<br>"She's a really fast learner, not to mention talented at the language. I bet she really appreciated you helping her."  
>"I think she did too. I offered to help her with Spanish twice a week. She said she wanted to be 'ahead of the game' and it took her mind off everything that's going on with her life."<br>"That's great, Jonah! I'm so happy that she's really going for it. She carries on the way she's going and she'll be fluent in no time!"  
>"I know! Do you have any news then, Ces?"<br>"I do... I think I've set a moving date."  
>"You have?"<br>"Yep, beginning of April. It's four months away so it gives me another two months to settle down before the baby arrives. You will visit wont you? You don't move down for Uni until July, the baby is due the end of June." Jonah nodded.  
>"I'm not going to miss the birth, Ces. I'm going to find a way to move down sooner. He's buying me an apartment, so I may tell him I want to settle in before the term starts or something. I'll be glad when our relationship can just come out in the open."<br>"I know, baby. Nor can I."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

Cesca chucked another top onto the floor and groaned. "This is impossible! She sighed. "Nothing fits, Jonah!" Jonah was sat on the edge of the bed chuckling at Cesca's frustration.

"Well, Cesca, what did you expect? Not even you could go full term without growing out of your clothes." Cesca collapsed on the bed next to Jonah, she fell back so her feet touched the floor but her body and head laid flush with the mattress.

"I'm fat." She cried. Jonah laid back and turned onto his side to face Cesca. He placed his hand on her stomach.

"No. You aren't. You are pregnant, Ces. You're still beautiful."

"Yeah, well, you would say that."

"Cesca. Listen to me. You look gorgeous. You don't look fat." He leant over and kissed her tummy. "I love you, Cesca Montoya. And I love your incredible stubbornness." It had been just two weeks since Cesca had finished working at Waterloo Road and there was just a week left until Christmas. In the small space of time, Cesca seemed to have bloomed. "How about we go shopping today? You can buy some new clothes and we can do the last bits of Christmas shopping. I'll drive." Jonah winked. He was a proud newly qualified driver. Cesca's face lit up at the prospect of a shopping spree and she shot up from her lying position and got up to find an outfit, leaving the ones that didn't fit in a pile on the floor. She eventually settled with a pair of leggings, uggs and a floral print baggy top that hid her bump perfectly.

Jonah and Cesca drove a good hour before getting to a town centre that they felt comfortable being together in, one that they weren't scared to be in without people noticing them. They parked in a multi-storey car park and left to go shopping. It took Cesca just half an hour to buy a suitable amount of clothing that set her back a good few hundred pounds. Cesca could possibly have been the most fashionable pregnant woman ever. They walked together hand in hand. "Ces, you couldn't help me by any chance?"

"Course I could. What's up?"

"Well, I'm totally screwed." Cesca laughed. "I don't have a clue what to buy my sister for Christmas! I'm a guy..."

"Come on." Cesca dragged Jonah around the stores, picking up various items that she knew Ruth would love including a book by her favourite author, a pair of fluffy slippers and a beautiful top. All in all, the shopping trip was a huge success.

Jonah smiled at his sleeping fiancée. The day had taken it out of Cesca and she slept soundly in the passenger seat. He shook her shoulder gently. "Ces... Ces," her eyes flickered open. "We're home, beautiful." He kissed her forehead and unbuckled her seatbelt. Cesca stretched her arms as she yawned before opening the car door and stepping out. The fresh air hit her like a tonne of bricks. She struggled with all her mite to keep her eyes open. She stood at the front door waiting for Jonah to open it for her. After collecting the bags from the boot, Jonah joined Cesca on the doorstep and let them in. Cesca didn't bother taking her shoes off, just walked straight into the living room and curled up into a ball on the settee. Jonah dropped the bags in the hallway and followed her in. He carefully removed her shoes and covered her in a blanket, making sure she was as comfortable as possible before making his way back to the hallway to sort out the shopping. He thoughtfully placed all of Cesca's new clothes on hangers, which he then placed in her ever growing wardrobe, before making his way into the living room with his presents for Ruth.

Jonah sat, crossed legged on the living room carpet with wrapping paper laid out in front of him. He smiled at the film playing on the TV. Como Agua Para Chocolate. It was slowly becoming a favourite of Jonah's and he no longer needed Cesca's translations although he'd still insist when the couple watched it together. Cesca's eyes watched him, while Jonah moaned at the wrapping paper that just wouldn't do what he wanted it to. Cesca laughed at him, startling Jonah. "When did you wake up?"

"Not long ago..." she stood up and joined him on the floor. "Here, let me help you." Cesca took the wrapping paper from Jonah's hands and carefully wrapped each individual present perfectly before tying them with a beautiful ribbon, Jonah watched her every move, smiling at the perfect folds. Christmas was Cesca's favourite holiday and she loved wrapping the presents. Jonah pulled her close and kissed her neck gently.

"Thank you."

"I don't know what you'd do without me..." Cesca chuckled.

"I don't know either." Cesca smiled at the TV.

"You really like this film don't you?"

"Yep. I like the memories it brings..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first time I watched it was the night you accepted us." Cesca smiled before kissing him passionately.

"I love you, Jonah Kirby."

"I love you too, Cesca Montoya." Jonah glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I should be getting home." Suddenly his eyes were overcome with sadness. Cesca knelt up in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his forehead much like he had done to her a million times before. She smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Cesca took her arms from around his neck and allowed him to get up off the floor. They stood up in tandem and Cesca followed him to the door. He squeezed her hand tightly before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Ces!"

"Bye, baby."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

Cesca shot up in bed to a knock on the door. Her feet hit the cold ground and she made her way down the stairs and quickly opened the door. Jonah stood on her doorstep, smiling at her. She let him and followed him into the kitchen where he started unpacking carrier bags of food into her cupboards. "What are you doing, Jonah?" She laughed at how at home he made himself.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Day and you don't have anything for Christmas dinner!"

"I know... I can't cook." Jonah flashed a cheeky grin.

"No, but I can. Christmas dinner with all the trimmings."

"Sounds lovely." Jonah nodded.

"I'll put the turkey in to cook before I leave tonight, you won't have to do anything."

"That sounds even better," Cesca joked. Once Jonah had finished unpacking the bags he wandered over to Cesca and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly against his chest. Cesca looked up at him. "Jonah? Can we go back to be please?" She yawned. "It's only half seven." Jonah nodded and the pair made their way up the stairs.

Cesca couldn't sleep. Nor could Jonah. They were both beyond excited. Cesca smiled to herself realising that tomorrow night, Jonah would be staying over hers. "How long do I get you for?"

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked.

"How long is your dad going to be away for?" Jonah smiled.

"Oh. He'll be back New Years Day."

"Really?" Cesca beamed. "So you're staying for the week? New Years Eve as well?"

"If that's ok of course..." Cesca nestled into Jonah's chest.

"I can't wait." Cesca sat upright in bed and picked up her laptop from under the bed. She opened it and began turning it on.

"Cesca, what are you doing?"

"Checking my emails. I haven't done it in so long!" Cesca logged in and smiled at the name she saw. Lucy. She opened the email and read it.

_Hey Miss! It's been soooo long!:( I have missed you so much. You were right. Jonah has been there for me, I don't think I could ever thank him enough. I'm staying in a care home at the moment. It's not fun but I'm just going to have to get used to it. People don't want to adopt 12 year olds. They want cute babies that they can bring up as their own. How are you? Merry Christmas! Love Lucy xxx_

Cesca frowned. She hated the thought of Lucy being unhappy and she wished there was something she could do about it. She quickly typed a reply.

_Lucy! It's so nice to hear from you. Jonah is great. Just keep your chin up. You are such a lovely girl, I'm sure there is someone out there who'd love to have you as part of their family. I'm fine, I do miss Waterloo Road though. Merry Christmas to you too, Luc and a very happy new year. Keep in touch! xxx_

Cesca hit the send button and turned to Jonah. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I know, Ces."

"I could adopt her..."

"Ces, wait. As much as that's a great idea, it wouldn't work. You're four months pregnant, Ces with a student's baby. The last thing we want is social services fishing around." Cesca sighed, she knew he was right. They'd get found out for sure. Her brain ticked. She thought through everything in her head. She came to the conclusion that she'd leave it a year or two. By then Cesca and Jonah's relationship would be out in the open and if Lucy was still in care then they could think about adopting. Cesca got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her.

"I don't feel like doing anything today... how do you fancy just chilling? Curl up on the settee and watch some Christmas films?

"Sounds great, Ces."

After watching several Christmas classics and putting the turkey in to cook, it was time for Jonah to leave his second life. He kissed Cesca goodbye and wished her a Merry Christmas before to be back soon. Cesca handed him a set of house keys. "If I'm not up, let yourself in."

"Will do, I love you."

"I love you too." By nine o'clock, Cesca was tucked up in bed, her hand balancing on her ever growing stomach. "Merry Christmas, Lexi," she whispered before nodding off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight.**

It was just six am when Jonah arrived at Cesca's and as requested he let himself in. He couldn't wait to see Cesca but knew she would value any extra sleep she could get so instead went into the kitchen to take the turkey out. He placed it carefully on the dining table and made his way upstairs to wake up Cesca. He sat on the edge of her bed and after kissing her cheek whispered "Cesca, Cesca, babe, it's time to get up." Cesca smiled at her fiancé.

"Merry Christmas, baby!"

"Merry Christmas, Ces." He pulled her duvet back. "Here." Jonah pulled a small box from his back pocket and handed it over to her. Cesca smiled at the wrapping. Someone had been practising. After removing the paper a Tiffany box was revealed. Cesca opened it to reveal a beautiful platinum diamond encrusted heart shaped locket and a matching bracelet.

"Jonah, they are beautiful... they must have cost you a fortune. You shouldn't have."

"I wish I could have got you more. You deserve the world." Cesca lifted her hair and Jonah secured the locket around her neck. She then handed over Jonah's present. He opened it to find a parenting book which Jonah laughed about.

"Ok, so, that's not really a great present..." Cesca laughed.

"No, I love it Ces! It's very thoughtful."

"Oh, so, you don't want your _proper_ present then?" She grinned, "That's fine... I can take it back."

"What other present?" Cesca opened her top drawer and pulled out another gift, it was smaller than the first present but still packed just as delicately. Jonah held it in his hands.

"Go on then, open it." Jonah did as he was told and opened the box. Inside was a set of car keys. Jonah held them up in his hands. Confused. Cesca smiled as she got out of bed and took Jonah's hand. She led him downstairs and through the back door. In the lane behind her house sat a little blue fiat punto. Jonah's mouth dropped. "Do you like it then?" Cesca coaxed.

"Cesca, I-I... wow. You bought me a car?"

"Mm hmm. I figured you'd need it to travel back and forth to visit me once I've moved to the oxford house. Besides, now you won't have to borrow my car all the time." Jonah spun around to wrap his arms around Cesca. He kissed her passionately.

"I absolutely love it!" Cesca chuckled and kissed him back.

"What, even more than me?" She joked.

"That's not possible. Can we go for a spin?" Cesca indicated to her bed hair and pyjamas.

"Not yet, Jonah, soon." Jonah nodded and followed her back into the house.

Cesca laid in bed and listened as Jonah rummaged around the kitchen preparing for Christmas dinner. Cesca was shattered after all the excitement and was slowly dropping off back to sleep. It wasn't long before Jonah was making his way up the stairs to join Cesca in her bed. He smiled as Cesca turned over and wrapped her arm around his chest. He kissed her hair while tickling her back. Within minutes she was fast asleep in his arms.

Cesca placed her cutlery down on her now empty plate. "That was lovely, Jonah."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he smiled before standing up and beginning to collect the dishes from the table. Cesca jumped up.

"I'll do it!" She went to take the plates off him but he pulled them to his side out of her reach.

"No, you won't! Go and sit down. I've got this. Just relax." Cesca crossed her arms.

"I'm sick of relaxing. That's all I've been doing lately, besides you cooked!" Jonah sighed while chucking her a dishcloth.

"How about you wash and I dry? Fair?" Cesca nodded.

"Fair."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine.**

Christmas day flew by and before they knew it, it was boxing day. At just half past seven, Cesca was awake. She rolled over and watched Jonah, sleeping soundly besides her and giggled to herself before reaching an arm over to him and gently tickling his naked chest. Jonah murmered in his sleep before shooting up in bed. He glanced at Cesca, giggling next to him before shaking his head and laying back down. Cesca scooted closer towards him. "Morning," she grinned. Jonah's eyes fluttered shut causing Cesca to elbow him. "Jonah!" She whined like a child.

"Cesca, it's not even eight o'clock," he rolled over, "go back to sleep, babe." He yawned loudly.

"Jonah Kirby! You even think about going back to sleep on me!" Jonah turned back to face her.

"I'm tired!"

"Yeah, well, join the club! I haven't had a proper night's sleep in months and it's all your fault!" Her eyes welled with tears. She didn't mean to be snappy but her hormones were everywhere lately, understandably. Jonah sat up so his back was flush with the headboard.

"I'm sorry, Ces." He held is arm outstretched. "Come here, babe." Cesca did as she was told and Jonah put his arm around her, holding her tightly. "It'll be worth it." Jonah kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you..."

"Don't be. I deserved it." Jonah pulled his arm from behind her and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, I'll be back in a minute."

Jonah emerged in the bedroom five minutes later carrying a tray with two mugs of coffee, a few rounds of toast and a selection of Cesca's favourite DVDs. Cesca grinned. "Seen as we aren't going anywhere today, I thought we could just have a lazy day, cuddle up in bed and chill."

"That sounds nice," Cesca smiled as Jonah placed a DVD in the player and got back into bed. Within minutes, both had fallen back asleep in each other's arms.

Hours later, Cesca awoke in an empty bed. She slowly got out of bed and pulled her dressing gown around her and tied it. She stood in the mirror and smiled at her ever growing bump before plodding down the stairs. "Jonah?" She smiled as she entered the living room and saw him sat on the settee.

"Well, good afternoon, beautiful."

"Afternoon?" Cesca asked while curling up next to him. "What time is it?"

"Three o'clock."

"Really? Why didn't you wake me? You must have been so bored!"

"You needed a good sleep... Cesca, your phone rang while you were sleeping." Cesca looked at him. Her phone always rang... why did he sound so serious about it this time? "It was your sister." Cesca's face turned into a frown.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Ces. You never told me you had a sister."

"I haven't spoken to her in years... she isn't part of my life anymore." Jonah wanted to ask why but figured now wasn't the time.

"Well, looks like she wants to be. She's on her way over. She said she'll be over this evening." Cesca's body became tense all of a sudden.

"Why didn't you tell her that she had the wrong number? Or that I'd moved or something."

"Cesca, if you had told me sooner that you had a sister then maybe I would have been able to work something out. I was caught way off guard." Cesca groaned before getting off the settee and rushing into the kitchen. Jonah followed quickly behind and watched as Cesca began to clean the already clean room. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"Cesca, the house is spotless," Jonah spoke while taking the cleaning products from her hands. Cesca didn't argue but rushed past him and up the stairs.

Jonah found Cesca in the bedroom pulling out all her clothes and chucking them behind her. Jonah watched as she searched her wardrobe but unsure what exactly it was she was looking for. She finally pulled out a baggy but pretty dress. She stood back and looked at herself in the mirror before turning to face Jonah. "Do I look pregnant?" Jonah looked confused. "Jonah!"

"What? Um, no, I guess. It hides your bump." Cesca let out of a sigh of relief.

"She can't find out I'm pregnant. Not like this... and Jonah, if she asks how I met you, _please_ don't tell her I was your Spanish teacher!" Jonah rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Ces."

Cesca was on edge all afternoon and was kind of relieved when the doorbell rang. Jonah swiftly made an exit upstairs to Cesca's bedroom, knowing that they'd need some privacy. Before leaving he kissed her gently. "I'm just upstairs if you need me." Her legs shook as she went to answer the door. Her mouth dropped as she opened it. Her sister was just as hard faced as usual but painfully pretty and painfully skinny. Her eyes were tired and Cesca could understand why. She looked down at the newborn baby that was crying in her sisters arms. "Please," her sister begged. "I _need_ you." Cesca didn't speak but stepped backwards and allowed her sister in.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty.**

Cesca stared across the room at her sister, who was on the settee looking particularly uncomfortable in the unfamiliar house. Her face showed no emotion and it was as though she had tuned out of the babies crying. Cesca broke the awkward silence, by asking in a harsh voice, "What are you doing here, Rosa? What do you want?" Rosa looked up at Cesca.  
>"What makes <em>you<em> assume I want anything from you?" Cesca let out a sarcastic laugh.  
>"Are you seriously asking that? Rosa, you only ever speak to me when you want something." Rosa turned her head away from Cesca unable to say anything back. "What's with the baby?"<br>"It... it was a mistake." Cesca looked at her sister. She was disgusted by the way she rubbed it off as 'a mistake'. How could she call something so beautiful a mistake? "It was a one night stand... it meant nothing." Cesca didn't speak. She'd heard enough. "Cesca, I never asked for this. I can't bring _it _up." _It_. How could she refer to her baby as 'it'? The baby continued wailing in Rosa's arms. Cesca for the first time made her way over to her sister but still didn't make eye contact with her. She picked the new born out of her sisters arms and began cradling him in hers, rocking him back on for. The motion calmed him instantly and he fell asleep in his aunties arms. "You always were the motherly one. Even when you were little. Born to be a mother you were." Cesca ignored the comments and stared down at the baby. He was beautiful. He made Cesca's heart melt.  
>"If its money you want then I can't help you... sorry."<br>"Cesca, I don't want your money." She paused. "A cup of coffee wouldn't go a miss." Rosa grinned. It sickened Cesca. Who did she think she was, barging into her life after all this time and saying 'a cup of coffee wouldn't go a miss'? She wasn't in the mood for arguing; instead she made her way into the kitchen, still cradling her nephew in her arms to put the kettle on.

Cesca froze as she heard the front door. She left the kettle boiling and made her way into the hallway, glancing into the living room on her way. "Jonah!" Cesca called up the stairs. Her voice was flustered. "Jonah!" Jonah came rushing down the stairs.  
>"Cesca, it's ok, I'm here, what's wrong?" He looked at the baby in her arms.<br>"Jonah, she's gone. She's run away and left her baby." Cesca began to weep. "What are we going to do?" Jonah pulled her and the baby close, comforting Cesca.  
>"It's ok. We'll sort it. We'll ring the police... social services, they'll sort it out."<br>"Jonah, we can't have social services around here, you know that. Maybe she'll come back?"  
>"Ces, even if she did come back, she doesn't seem like the sort of person who should be allowed to bring up a child."<br>"No... I guess you're right."  
>"It's late. He can stay here tonight and we'll think about it in the morning." He kissed Cesca's head. "Did she leave anything? Milk, nappies?" Cesca shook her head.<br>"Ok, I'll be back soon." Jonah left the house with the car keys leaving Cesca alone with the baby.

About an hour later, Jonah had returned with bags of goods. He had bottles, milk, nappies, a travel cot and baby clothes. All the essentials. Cesca had calmed down and enjoyed having the baby there. The three of them cuddled up on the settee. "He doesn't have a name." Jonah looked down at her.  
>"He doesn't?" Cesca shook her head.<br>"We can't call him it. We'll have to give him a name."  
>"Ces, we don't know how long he'll be staying. We can't get attached." Cesca ignored Jonah's comment.<br>"How about Jayden. He looks like a Jayden."

Cesca woke up at nine am. She was shattered after being woken up by Jayden several times that night. She smiled as he eyes adjusted and she saw Jonah sat upright on the bed playing with the baby. He looked like a proper dad. She reached her arm out to touch his thigh. "Morning, baby." Jonah turned around to face her, he kissed her passionately.  
>"Morning, babe." He picked Jayden up and laid him across his chest. "He's gorgeous." Cesca nodded in agreement.<br>"I don't understand how she could just leave him like that... there must be more to it."  
>"I don't know, Ces." He reached a hand over to Cesca's tummy. "Our baby won't ever have to go through anything like that. Alexia will be the most loved baby you'll ever come across." Cesca smiled and placed her hand on top of Jonah's. Her eyes found their way to Jayden's face.<br>"We can't let him go Jonah... he's my nephew, part of my family, I can't let him go into care."  
>"It'll be hard, I know, but eventually, we'll have to, Ces. He's not ours and you know the complications that it could cause." Cesca took the baby out of Jonahs arms and carried him out of the room.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One.**

Jonah sat up in bed. He felt awful for upsetting Cesca but he knew he couldn't back down. They couldn't bring up Jayden. The last thing they needed was the social services poking about in their life. Besides that they couldn't afford it. As of now, neither of them had a job. He also thought about Lexi. Having one baby would be hard enough, but two? They couldn't do that. He made his way downstairs and found Cesca sat on the settee cradling the baby in her arms. Jonah sat beside her. "I know you're right." Cesca's voice was tired and sad. Jonah wrapped his arm about her. "It's so hard though. This time yesterday I never even knew he existed and now I'm struggling to say goodbye to him." She began to weep. She looked down at the little boys face.  
>"You won't have to say goodbye, Ces. Not for good. You're his auntie; you'll be able to visit him." Cesca forced a smile at Jonah. "Should I ring?" Cesca simply nodded and Jonah left the room to call social services.<p>

Jonah watched from doorway as Cesca sat on the settee cradling the baby in her arms. She kissed his button nose before whispering to him, "I'm sorry, baby. It's for the best. I promise I won't ever forget about you and I'll visit you all the time. Pretty soon, I'll have to come and introduce you to your little cousin. She's going to love you," Jonah smiled at the moment before joining Cesca on the settee.  
>"Are you ok?" She nodded and wiped away a falling tear.<br>"Will you stay? When they come?"  
>"I'm not going anywhere, Ces. I'm just an old friend who's come to visit. No one will suspect a thing." Jonah placed his hand on Cesca's leg as they heard a faint knock on the door. "Are you ready?"<br>"No... But I don't think I ever will be." Jonah stood up and went to answer the door.  
>"Good morning, Brigette Mayfield from social services." The tall blonde held out her hand and Jonah shook it. "Could I come in?" Jonah stepped back.<br>"Just through there." He pointed to the living room. "Could I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?"  
>"No thanks." Brigette made her way into the living room and introduced herself to Cesca. Jonah sat on the settee next to her, allowing Brigette to sit on the arm chair.<br>"So, your sister who you haven't seen in years came over and just left the baby here?" Cesca nodded.  
>"I left the room for five minutes and she was gone... She said that the baby was a mistake and that you couldn't bring him up." Brigette nodded as she jotted something down in her notebook. "Where do we go from here?"<br>"Well, we'll try and locate your sister. It sounds like she may be suffering from postnatal depression. I'll also take the baby, Jayden did you say? And he'll go into temporary foster care. Of course, as his auntie you have the right to visit him and keep in touch if that's what you'd like? Once we speak to Rosa things will be much clearer. She may want to put him up for adoption or maybe she'll want to fight to get him back." She paused. "Well, that's it now." She picked up the babies things which Jonah had only brought the night previous and took them to her car before rejoining Cesca in the living room. Cesca's legs shook as she stood up.  
>"I'm sorry, baby." She kissed his nose. "I love you and I'll see you soon." Her eyes welled with tears as she handed the baby over to Brigette.<br>"I'll be in touch and please, if you hear from your sister let me know." She handed over her card before leaving the house. Jonah locked the door behind her and went to join Cesca in the living room. She was a wreck. She had curled up in a ball on the settee and tears streamed down her face. Jonah sat next to her and held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth in the hopes of calming her.  
>"It's ok, Ces, you did the right thing." He kissed a tear from her face. "Shhh, babe, it's going to be ok." Cesca looked up at Jonah, her eyes full of pain. She was glad he was there.<br>"I love you, Jonah."  
>"I love you too, now come on, stop crying, you'll see him soon." Slowly Cesca's tears eased.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two.**

Jonah woke at five am and turned to reach his fiancée, he sighed as his hands clutched the empty space. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs in his boxers. "Ces?" He called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He heard her weeping and rushed into the living room where she was sat on the settee, her legs pulled up close to her body. Her teary eyes looked up at her boyfriend, they were filled with sorrow and pleading him to take it all away. He rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "Shhh, it's ok, Ces. I'm here." He kissed her forehead before repeating himself. "I'm here." His voice was calming but Cesca's tears continued falling down her face. He rubbed her back before gently pulling himself away so he could look at her, his hands never left her shoulders. "What's wrong, Ces?" She shook her head.  
>"Nothing."<br>"Ces?" He frowned at her.  
>"I'm just... so tired." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders knowing exactly what it was that was upsetting her.<br>"He'll be ok, Ces." Cesca looked up at him.  
>"How do you know that, Jonah?" She continued to weep. "He's a baby. A tiny, new born baby who hasn't been alive for more than a few months and has already been abandoned by both his mum and his auntie. He didn't deserve that. He should be here, Jonah, with <em>us<em>." Jonah once again pulled away, holding Cesca's shoulders and making sure she was looking straight at him.  
>"Cesca Montoya, don't you dare beat yourself up about this! It isn't your fault. You've done what was best for him. You haven't abandoned him. You'll always be his Auntie Cesca who he can come to no matter what." Cesca turned away from Jonah, knowing he was right.<br>"Can we go visit him? I know not now, but soon."  
>"Give him some time to settle in, Ces, and then, yes, of course." He reached his hand out to Cesca's face and gently pulled it around so that she had no other option other than to look at him. "Until then, beautiful, I want to see a huge smile on your face." Cesca forced a small but definite smile. "Better... Now, how about we go back to bed for a bit and then go do some retail therapy? I know you're just dying to buy some baby clothes." Jonah nudged Cesca's shoulder and winked lovingly at her, causing her to let out a tiny giggle. She nodded.<br>"That sounds good." Jonah stood up and held out his hand which Cesca took willingly. Jonah pulled her up from the settee and the two went back to bed.

Jonah laughed as Cesca slumped down on the settee and dumped the stupid amounts of shopping bags at her feet. He found his way through the bags to join her on the settee. "Ces? I think we went overboard."  
>"You're kidding right? You can never have too many clothes." She placed her hand on her tummy. "My chica is going to be the most fashionable baby girl you'll ever come across." She sat up and began making her way through the bags, looking over everything she had bought. She smiled at the tiny dresses, baby pink ones, cream ones, lemon ones, then there was the tiny little vests and baby grows. She folded them all into tiny piles. "I can't wait to meet her." Jonah leant over and kissed her gently.<br>"Me either. You think she'll have y good looks?" Jonah chuckled.  
>"Maybe... or maybe she'll have your huge ego." Cesca stuck her tongue out playfully causing Jonah to tickle reach over and tickle her. Her laugh got harder and harder before she began to lose her breath and her eyes started watering.<br>"Jonah... Jonah, stop it!" She squealed as he continued tickling. "Jonah Kirby!"  
>"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." He pulled her close and kissed her neck. "I love you, Cesca." Cesca smiled, still giggling uncontrollably even though Jonah stopped tickling minutes ago.<br>"Really? Hm. You're ok, I guess." Jonah rolled his eyes before Cesca burst out in fits of laughter.  
>"Fine." He jokingly crossed his arms like a moody school boy. Cesca got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear.<br>"I looveeee you, Jonah Kirby."  
>"Now that's better." Jonah laughed as he laid down on the settee, Cesca laying on top of him.<p> 


End file.
